Amor En El Tiempo
by G-Weasley-Cullen
Summary: Harry y sus amigos quieren retomar los estudios después de la guerra y regresan a su último año de Hogwarts. Pero este año no será diferente. Qué pasará cuando el pasado y el futuro del Cuarteto de Oro interfieran en sus deciciones del presente.HG/HR/LJ/D
1. Deciciones

**_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS PERTENECEN A LA MENTE MAESTRA DE JK.ROWLING (XD)_**

**_Este es mi primer Fic y espero que le guste, es de mucho amor y humor y habra romance entre todas las parejas _**

**_HARRY/GINNY(principalmente) RON/HERMIONE-LILY/JAMES-LUNA/NEVILLE ( incluso una pareja especial DRACO/BEATRIZ ella es un nuevo personaje y es dedicado a mi mejor amiga Bea te quiero mucho, gracias por apoyarme._**

**_Sin más les dejo con el primer cap es un poco largo pero es que ese es mi estilo XD _**

**_Cuento con su apoyo y espero que me dejen reviews para saber que opinan_**

_**ATT:** G-Weasley-Cullen

* * *

_

_**Amor en el tiempo**_

Justo después del final de la guerra, cuando Harry había acabado de una buena con el Señor de las Tinieblas, todos lo saludaban ya que él era el héroe que había salvado al mundo mágico. Y aunque este solo estaba interesado en ver a una sola persona, **"**_**específicamente a una pelirroja"**_, pensó para sus adentros, los saludaba a todos con el mismo fervor que ellos a él. En el primer respiro que le dieron, cuando todos estaban reunidos con su familia, llorando por sus muertos o alegrándose por la victoria y el final de la guerra, la vio, ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas del gran comedor, recostada al hombro de su madre, que la abrazaba y la consolaba ya que Ginny, la chica de sus sueños, estaba cansada pero a la vez destrozada por la partida de su hermano, y de su amigo Collins, de Tonks, de Lupin y de todos los que habían fallecido en esta guerra.

Pero Harry sabía que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, ahora necesitaba darle su espacio y aunque sentía una gran necesidad tremenda de consolarla y decirle que estaba con ella y que nunca más se iría de su lado, sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para pasar la pena junto con su familia y estar con ellos en todo momento tanto brindándoles su apoyo como recibiéndolo. Mientras el joven pensaba no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

- ¡Hola Harry!- saludo con una chillona voz su amiga Luna.

El joven que no se había percatado de su presencia pego un fuerte brinco en el asiento que hizo que todos los presentes en la mesa voltearan hacía él y lo saludaran una vez más con pequeños gestos de cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, cosa que este les devolvió aunque sin muchas ganas.

- Ho…hola Luna, perdona, es que estaba con la cabeza en otro lado y no te sentí llegar- dijo el chico un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes Harry, se que debes estar cansado y con la cabeza llena de cosas por eso te traje esto, estaba tirada en la puerta de la entrada del Gran Comedor, debiste haberla tirado ahí cuando te la quitaste para enfrentar al-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado pero como ya murió mejor lo llamamos Voldemort- le decía Luna mientras le entregaba a Harry su capa invisible.

-Oh gracias Luna, yo la había estado buscando y al no encontrarla me asuste y pensé que alguien la había to..ma..do- termino de decir Harry con un bostezo que no pudo contener y esto no le paso por desapercibido a su rubia amiga.

-Harry deberías irte a dormir, según escuche a Herm no han dormido en dos días y debes estar que te mueres de sueño- a esto el joven solo respondió asintiendo, y luego miro hacia la puerta donde había una multitud que la bloqueaba y probablemente no le dejarían salir de allí, ante esto luna una vez más se dio cuenta y le dijo:

- pues te propongo algo, en cuanto veas la oportunidad ponte la capa y así podrás salir- una vez más el chico asintió aunque sin saber de que estaba hablando su amiga. Esta se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde todos estaban pendientes a los movimientos del salvador. En ese momento Luna se paró en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta y gritó:

-Hey miren todos a las ventanas que los Narggles han venido a celebrar la victoria con nosotros- dijo esto la rubia señalando a las grandes ventanas casi pegadas al techo mágico del comedor, en ese momento todos miraron hacia las ventanas y ese fue el momento que Harry aprovecho para tirarse la capa por encima y desparecer así encaminándose hacia la puerta para salir lo más pronto posible de allí. Cuando iba saliendo logro oír los comentarios que algunos hacían con respecto Luna, pero como no eran ofensivos sino divertidos los dejo pasar y se encamino hacia su sala común donde sabía que allí le esperaba una cómoda cama en la cual podía dormir por lo menos un día entero.

* * *

Ginny se hallaba en una de las mesas de gran comedor sentada alrededor de su familia. Todos estaban sumergidos en el silencio, algunos como Charlie y el Arthur tenían la mirada perdida y ninguna expresión en el rostro, mientras que George, Percy y Molly estaban sumergidos en un llanto profundo y las lagrimas silenciosas le recorrían la cara, Ron y Bill se habían refugiado en el amor y ellos estaban abrazados a sus seres más queridos, Hermione y Fleur respectivamente. Ginny los observaba y las ganas de que Harry la volviera a abrazar así, renacían en ella, **"**_**como me gustaría que Harry me consolara así en este momento"**_ pensaba la pelirroja y en ese momento se volteo y comenzó a buscar por todo el comedor a Harry hasta que lo vio rodeado de personas que lo saludaban efusivamente mientras este respondía saludando con la mano entonces Ginny comprendió que ya tendrían un tiempo después para hablar y si Harry así lo quisiera, volver juntos, _**"eso es lo que más deseo yo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón" **_pensó Ginny y sonrió para si misma. Esta sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por Hermione que en cuanto la vio se acercó a ella.

-Que bueno es saber que después de todo lo que ha pasado te queda una sonrisa en el rostro- le dijo la castaña mientras la abrazaba.

- Tengo la esperanza de que todo acabó y que no volveré a pasar por esto nunca más, y también de que pronto seré la persona con más suerte y la más feliz del mundo- esto último lo dijo mientras miraba hacía donde se encontraba Harry aún rodeado de personas.

- Si, se que así será, él te ama y tu lo sabes ya solo es cuestión de que pasen unos días y todo entre ustedes estará resuelto- Ginny la miró sorprendida de que su amiga supiera que estaba hablando de Harry _**"definitivamente"**_ pensó _**"Hermione es la bruja más inteligente y suspicaz que conocido"**_ y ante esto sonrió y le dijo.

- Si tienes razón, como siempre, pero ahora necesito tiempo para dedicarle a mi familia, pero sobre todo a mi madre- y dicho esto se dirigió hacia su madre para envolverla en un gran abrazo, al cual esta respondió de la misma manera.

Después de estar casi una hora recostada al hombro de su madre sintió la necesidad de ir a hablar con Harry ya que quería sentir que el la apoyaba en esos momentos tan difíciles de su vida y sabía perfectamente que él estaría allí para ella. Con este pensamiento y una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios se dirigió a su sala común y al llegar se sorprendió de que la Señora Gorda no estuviera allí, pero no le dio mucha importancia y entró. Al ver la sala común un poco revuelta pero vacía se encamino hacía el cuarto de Harry pero se percató de que en una de las sillas había un sobre y se sorprendió más al ver que iba dirigido a ella _**"debe ser de Harry"**_ pensó la pelirroja y enseguida lo abrió. La carta empezó a temblar y Ginny la soltó asustada, en ese momento la carta se transformó en una boca que comenzó a hablar.

_Ginny, Ginny, sabemos bien que la persona más importante del mundo para ti es Harry, al igual que tú lo eres para él. Es por eso que estamos conciente de la infeliz vida que tubo Potter cuando se separó de ti, lo que implica que si vuelves con él, este será feliz. Pero nosotros no queremos eso, ya que nos daño todos nuestros planes y ahora queremos una pequeña venganza en la cual tú nos vas a ayudar por tu voluntad, en caso de no hacerlo pagarás las consecuencias. Tu ayuda en esta venganza consiste en que, por ningún motivo__, tú vas a regresar a tu antigua relación con Harry, provocando que este sea infeliz y desdichado. Y no te atrevas a negarte porque en todo caso tanto tú como nosotros sabemos que Harry ya es mayor de edad y no tiene la protección de su madre, también sabemos que se irá a vivir solo a la casa de su padrino y que le puede pasar cualquier cosa estando solo. Así que ya sabes es tu decisión, que prefieres verlo infeliz o pero aún verlo muerto. Tienes hasta la noche para tomar tu decisión o sino sufrirás las consecuencias y no trates de engañarnos porque nosotros nos enteramos de todo lo que pasa tanto dentro como afuera del colegio y eso incluye tu casa pequeña Ginny. Es tu decisión, infeliz o muerto._

Antes estas palabras Ginny no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar. En ese momento sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella y le decía

- ¿Que piensas hacer?- asustada Ginny se dio la vuelta con la varita en mano y encarando al que ella pensaba que era su enemigo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que quien estaba frente a ella era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso eres el responsable de este vociferador? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer daño sabiendo que todo se acabo?- decía la pelirroja que de la rabia que tenía sus ojos estaban acuosos, aunque eso también se debía al miedo de saber que a Harry le podría pasar algo.

- No es lo que tu crees, vine aquí a buscar a Harry, Ron y Hermione porque le quería agradecer el hecho de que me hayan salvado la vida y en cuanto al vociferador no soy responsable de él y tampoco se quien te lo envió. Mi intención no es hacer daño, sino como ya te dije agradecerles a tus amigos que me hayan dado una nueva oportunidad para poder cambiar- decía el rubio sinceramente.

Las palabras de Draco sonaban sinceras y después de todo su madre le había salvado la vida a Harry también, no tenía ningún motivo para querer hacerle daño porque el único perjudicado sería él y su familia. Como dándole a entender que creía en sus palabras, Ginny bajó la varita y le preguntó.

- Hace un momento me preguntaste que pensaba hacer ¿acaso oíste el vociferador?- el chico asintió.

- Venía a buscar a los chicos para agradecerles y como la Señora Gorda no estaba, entré sin ningún problema y fue entonces cuando te vi abriéndolo y me quede a escuchar- decía en un tono que fácilmente se podía interpretar que era un tono de disculpa.

-Claro- dijo Ginny reflexiva- de ese modo fue como entraron y me dejaron esto- señalo lo que quedaba del vociferador ya que se había hecho cenizas.

- Sabes, no es de mi incumbencia la decisión que tomes, pero como ellos me salvaron a mí, yo estoy en deuda con ellos y si eso implica que están en problemas, cuenta conmigo para ayudarte- decía el chico tendiéndole una mano.

Ginny miraba la mano y luego la cara del chico una y otra vez, hasta que decidió que podía confiar en el que no tenía nada que perder, alargo la mano y se la estrecho y luego le dio una sonrisa amigable pidiéndole que se sentara, el chico asintió y tomo la silla continua a la de ella. Después de unos minutos en silencio, la pelirroja había tomado una decisión y decidió que el único que la podría ayudar sería Draco así que le dijo.

- Se que no somos los mejores amigos pero si necesito tu ayuda, he decidido no volver con Harry, no lo puedo poner en peligro y si algo le pasara yo no se que sería de mi, puede que te suene un poco dramático pero es la verdad, si algún día te enamoras lo comprenderás- el chico asintió nuevamente y entonces Ginny comprendió una cosa _**"ahora sé porque me dejaste después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry, ahora entiendo porque te separaste de mí y porque ese afán de protegerme, pero ahora ha llegado la hora de que yo haga algo por ti y si nuestra separación implica que estés vivo, pues ese será nuestro, no, mi precio a pagar"**_

- Y ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?- la pregunta de Draco sacó de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja que con una sonrisa pícara lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.

- ¿Qué te parece ser parte de la familia Weasley?- preguntó con una sonrisa. El rubio inmediatamente comprendió **"Ginny va a decir que es mi novia y así Potter no va a tener esperanza de poder salir con ella de nuevo, porque ella va a tener (novio) que en este caso sería yo. Muy inteligente eres pelirroja".**

- Pues la verdad no me parece un mal plan, pero si vamos a ser "novios" eso implica que tendremos que besarnos y no es que no seas bonita pero la verdad no estoy interesado, yo prefiero a las rubias- termino de decir con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y haciendo que Ginny soltara una gran carcajada.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo ya veré como hago además recuerda que yo prefiero a los pelinegros y con cicatrices en la frente- dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo cual los dos rieron otra vez.

- Pero lo más importante ahora es saber quien puede ser la persona o las personas que te mandaron el vociferador, porque eso implica que estaremos vigilados tanto dentro como fuera del colegio- hablaba Draco ya con expresión preocupada en el rostro.

- Estaremos no, ya que ellos no saben que tu me estas ayudando, si decimos que somos simplemente novios no tienen porque sospechar de ti, pero ya averiguaremos quienes son los responsables de esto el próximo curso, ¿Por qué si regresas a la escuela verdad?- preguntó Ginny.

- Claro, ahora que tengo una nueva amiga ¿Por qué te puedo llamar así verdad?- Ginny asintió y le sonrió, a lo que el chico hizo lo mismo y continuó- no te puedo dejar sola en esta tormenta que se avecina, a partir del próximo curso yo seré tu novio, pero más importante aún tu mejor amigo.

Ginny que estaba sentada frente al hueco del retrato vio que se acercaba el trío, por lo que agarró a Draco de la mano y lo puso de pie, para luego darle un gran beso en la boca delante de un pálido Harry que ya los estaba observando. En ese momento se cayó al piso un vaso de cristal que dejó caer Hermione al ver lo que estaba haciendo Ginny y este ruido hizo que los chicos se separan. Draco que tenía en la cara una expresión de sorpresa se dio cuenta del plan de su amiga, rápidamente cambió la expresión de su rostro y la sustituyó por una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hermione, la rabia que desprendía el rostro de Ron haciendo que se le pusieran rojas hasta la orejas y por último la cara de Harry, aunque esta no le dio gracia, sino, que sintió pena, sabía que nunca se habían llevado bien, pero el ver en la cara del pelinegro como se le reflejaban el dolor y la rabia que le provocaban la traición de su amada, lo dejo un poco triste, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta en todo lo que deberían estar sufriendo ambos. Retomo su actuación y con una sonrisa se dirigió a los presentes.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione vine a buscarlos porque tanto mi familia como yo queríamos agradecerles el hecho de que me hayan salvado y por eso, quiero que sepan que siempre estaré en deuda con ustedes y espero que en un futuro podamos llevarnos mejor.- dicho esto el chico se volteó hacia Ginny, le guiño un ojo y le dio un suave pero pronunciado beso en los labios, para luego despedirse de los demás con las manos y salir por el hueco del retrato.

* * *

Después de haber ido a su cuarto a dormir, gracias a la ayuda de Luna, Ron junto con Hermione (aunque se veían muy molestos el uno con el otro) lo habían ido a buscar ya que la profesora McGonagall los estaba buscando y tenían que ir a hablar con ella. Esta los había llamado para decirles que si deseaban regresar al colegio el año entrante no había problema. Cuando Hermione oyó lo que decía la profesora le salto encima y la abrazó, agradeciéndole la gran oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo y diciéndole que al igual que sus amigos, los tres regresarían a estudiar el próximo año. Cuando salieron de la oficina de la nueva directora, Harry tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual su amigo Ron noto y le preguntó.

- Se puede saber ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa tan estúpida en tu cara?- decía su amigo con cara de fastidio.

- Porque no voy a tener que estar separada de tu hermana el próximo año y estaremos juntos todo el tiempo- la esperanza se le salía hasta por los poros mientras le decía eso a su amigo.

- Y desde cuando te crees tú, que yo te voy a dar permiso para que te andes revolcando con **MÍ **hermana menor por todo el colegio- le recriminó un muy sobre protector hermano a Harry.

- Primero que todo- saltó una muy enojada Hermione- el que seas el hermano mayor de Ginny no te da derecho a estar reclamándole permisos a Harry, segundo, ellos no se van a estar revolcando por ahí como mismo hacías tú con Lavender- ante esto las orejas de Ron se tornaron más rojas que su pelo- y tercero, Harry ama a tu hermana y ella a él así que no eres nadie para impedir que ellos estén juntos ahora, **¡ESTAMOS!**

- S-sss… Si estamos- contesto el pelirrojo tragando seco ante la furiosa mirada que le echaba su amiga- pero se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios metes en la conversación a Lavender y a qué se debe tu cambio de humor?- preguntó el chico, que enseguida miró a Harry, quien hacia un gesto con la cabeza como diciéndole _**"preguntas equivocadas amigo"**_. En ese momento Hermione explotó y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡LA METO PORQUE ES LA VERDAD, CUANDO ESTABAN JUNTOS LO QUE MENOS LES IMPORTABA ES QUE ESTUVIERAN FRENTE A LAS PERSONAS Y HACÍAN SUS DEMOSTRACIONES DE "AMOR" SIN IMPORTARLES DONDE ESTUVIERAN! Y ENCUANTO A MI CAMBIO DE HUMOR ¡SE VE QUE ESTAVAS MUY ENTRETENIDO BESANDOTE CON LAVENDER EN LA MAÑANA COMO PARA DARTE CUENTA DE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME ACONTESEN!- y dicho esto salió disparada hacia el gran comedor murmurando un – voy a buscar algo de tomar, tengo mucha sed- y así desapareció de la vista de los muchachos.

Ron se había quedado atónito al oír lo que Hermione le había dicho, ella estaba así de molesta porque había visto cuando Lavender lo besaba esta mañana.

-¿Está celosa?- se preguntó para el en voz alta y aún en estado de shock.

- De verdad quieres que te conteste eso- dijo Harry riendo- será mejor que arregles las cosas con ella, no puedo creer todavía que después de besarla a ella vengas y te beses con Lavender, eres bruto ¿o qué?- le recriminaba su amigo, esta vez le tocaba a Harry hacer de hermano sobre protector.

- No, no, no, no es lo que tu crees- trataba de explicarse Ron- Lavender me besó, pero fue eso, **ELLA** me besó a mi, yo enseguida la aparté y le dije que no quería nada con ella porque estaba enamorado de Herm- decía el chico con angustia en la voz.

- Pues tendrás que aclarar las cosas con ella porque por lo que vi, no creo que ella sepa que tu la amas, ella es buena bruja en todo, pero me parece que aún no sabe legeremancia y sabes también que nunca estudio adivinación porque no tenía un ojo interno.

El pelirrojo seguía pensando en las palabras de su amigo mientras caminaban cerca del gran comedor y veían a Hermione salir de allí con un vaso en la mano y dirigirse a la sala común, Harry apresuró el paso para alcanzarla y hablar con ella, mientras que Ron seguía pensativo, ideando la mejor manera de decirle a su amiga que la quería junto con él por el resto su vida.

Harry tenía una agradable conversación con Hermione acerca de los planes que tenía para convencer a Ginny de que volviera con él, estaba muy entusiasmado que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la sala común, cuando vio a Ginny levantarse de su asiento y atrapar a Malfoy en un tremendo beso. En ese momento se quería morir sintió peor que cuando un detentor te sacaba toda la alegría del mundo, ya ni siquiera tenía alma, ya no tenía nada porque vivir, la persona que más amaba lo había traicionado justo cuando más la necesitaba. Sintió el vaso de Herm caer y romperse y luego escuchó a Malfoy que le daba las gracias para luego voltearse volver a besar a Ginny justo en frente suyo, provocándole un dolor más profundo que una maldición **cruciatus. **En ese momento no le importo nada, acortó la distancia que había entre Ginny y él, la agarró por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios en el cual le decía que si ella estaba con Malfoy le rompería la vida, donde le rogaba que no le dejara y mucho menos por ese que no valía nada, en ese beso le entregaba la vida, haciéndole entender que si ella lo rechazaba el simplemente moriría. Sintió como ella se entregaba en ese beso y como ponía todo su amor en él como si fuera el último beso que se fueran a dar, como si Ginny quisiera que ese beso fuera un valioso recuerdo que le durara para siempre y entonces lo rompió. Él aún la tenía agarrada a la cintura, lo que hizo que a ella no le quedar más remedio que mirarle directamente a los ojos de él, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que ella le dijo:

- Lo siento Harry, pero ahora estoy con él y lo quiero a él- y soltándose de él y dándose vuelta se desapareció escaleras arribas hacía el dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry se quedo tan blanco como su antigua lechuza, no podía terminar de analizar las palabras de Ginny, simplemente no lo quería creer. En ese momento Hermione se levanto y antes de salir tras su amiga dijo:

- No se porque pero esto me huele a engaño- y dicho esto también se perdió por las escaleras.

Hermione tenía razón, Harry también se había dado cuanta de que algo andaba mal, porque el beso de Ginny le había confirmado que todavía lo amaba pero también le había dicho que no le quedaba más remedio más que alejarse. Pero su mirada, era su marida la que le había dicho la verdad, aunque ella quisiera, sus ojos no le podían mentir, no a él. Esa mirada tan corta pero a la vez tan larga, le había dicho que la chica se alejaba de él solo por protegerlo, por mantenerlo a salvo de algo que solo se evitaría si estaban separados, pero él se había convencido gracias a esa mirada que no todo estaba perdido, gracias a esa mirada, él seguiría peleando por ella y allí ese día se juró descubrir que era lo que la mantenía lejos de él, en ese momento se decidió a luchar por lo que quería **_"Cuál era la razón por la cual Ginny se había obligado a separarse de él, y por qué había tenido que utilizar justo a Malfoy para provocar que él se sintiera herido de la manera en que se encontraba ahora" _**

**_

* * *

_**

Espero que me dejen reviews diciendome que le pareció, lo que le gustó y lo que no, cualquier duda que tengan ya saben donde preguntarme XD

espero actualizar pronto y no demorarme mucho y sobre todo depende si ustedes me dan animos XD

A LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE FIC GRACIAS POR SU APOYO DE TODO CORAZON Y NOS VERMOS PRONTO


	2. Relatos

**Los personajes no son mios solo juego con ellos por mera diversion XD.**

**Disculpen la demora es que estoy en examenes finales y tengo mucho que estudiar ademas de que me fuia cancun el fin de semana a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi madre XD. De verdad lo siento y espero no demosrame tanto para el proximo cap que va a estar muy bueno en mi opinion.**

**A los que no les gusta ver a ginny besandose con Draco lo siento pero es algo que no puedo evitar sino no sería un buen fic, yo soy 100 Ginny/Harry y tampoco me gusta pero es necesario para la historia XD disculpenme a los que les molesta. Ahora sin más los dejo con el Capitulo.**

_**

* * *

**_

Amor en el tiempo

_**Capitulo 2-**__** Relatos**_

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que todos los estudiantes y familiares que quedaron en el colegio después de la guerra habían regresado a sus casas. En el castillo solo quedaban todos los profesores, algunos que otros magos especializados en arquitectura y poderosos encantamientos protectores y el padre de Fleur, que era el más reconocido ingeniero de toda la comunidad mágica y se había comprometido a ayudar en la restauración del castillo.

Harry, Hermione y los Weasley habían insistido en que se quedarían a ayudar, pero la profesora McGonagall los había convencido de que no era necesario. A Hermione le dijo que debía viajar a Australia a devolverles la memoria a sus padres, y esta acepto sin poner excusas algunas ya que aún le quedaba eso pendiente. A los Weasley les dijo que debían regresar a descansar y a ayudar a Bill y Fleur a reponer su casa, ya que los mortífagos la habían hecho trizas durante la guerra. Estos aceptaron aunque un poco renegados, además de que Kingsley, que era el ministro de magia actual, le había dado un ascenso a Arthur, quien ahora era, el jefe de departamento de Relaciones Mágicas y Muggles en el ministerio. Ante esto se tuvieron que rendir, ya que su casa también había sido atacada y necesitada un poco de reconstrucción.

Mientras que el caso de Harry era especial, porque la profesora McGonagall había recibido días atrás una carta de un anónimo, que decía que tratara por todos los medios de que Harry no se fuera a vivir solo a Grimmauld Place ya que podía correr peligro. La profesora no se confiaba mucho de esta carta pero había llegado a la conclusión de que también podría ser cierto que el chico corriera peligro ya que aún quedaban seguidores de Voldemort sueltos por ahí. Por esto se había reunido con Harry y los Weasley para pedirle al chico que tomara en consideración vivir con los Weasley hasta que terminara el colegio. Harry al principio no quería, pero luego de pensar en la posibilidad que tendría de ver a Ginny todos los días durante las vacaciones aceptó sin miramientos, cosa que dejo muy sorprendido a todos los presentes.

En la oficina de la ahora, Directora McGonagall, estaban todos los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, entre ellos Dumbledore y Snape. Todos estaban enfrascados en diferentes temas de conversación cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella entró la nueva directora del colegio. En ese momento, después de varios saludos hacia la nueva directora, todos quedaron en silencio y fue Minerva quien tomó la palabra.

- Ya estoy aquí Dumbledore que era eso tan importante que querías decirme.

- Minerva, no tanto como algo importante, es más bien una intuición, de que vamos a recibir visitas en el próximo curso y es mejor estar preparados para lo que venga, a que nos coja de sorpresa, aunque sigo diciendo que es una intuición.- específico el antiguo director.

- Son palabras muy sabias Albus, pero temo que no entiendo, me podías explicar de que hablas.- repuso con cara confusa la Profesora.

- Recuerdas la historia de Michael David Parker.-preguntó el anciano. McGonagall asintió.- Bueno mi intuición me dice que él no fue el único que viajo por ese Vortex.- expuso Dumbledore calmadamente.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?- la directora estaba atontada.

- Claro y estoy seguro de que las próximas personas que lo usen vendrán justamente hasta este despacho.- acotó el ex director.

- Acaso conoces a las personas que usaran el Vortex de nuevo- preguntó la aún pálida Profesora McGonagall.

- Por supuesto que las conozco, al igual que tú Minerva- esta nuevamente se sorprendió y esta vez se tuvo que sentar.- mejor le cuento y así sabrá de quien estoy hablando.- dijo calmado Dumbledore y empezó a relatar.

"_Cuando era director del c__olegio hace varios años ya, ocurrió un suceso muy extraño en el castillo, 3 estudiantes de 7mo año quedaron inconcientes durante 12 horas, en las que no se pudo hacer nada para despertarlos, reanimarlos o revivirlos ya que parecían más muertos que vivos. Estos estudiantes eran Remus Lupin, Lily Evans y James Potter._

_Años después, conocí personalmente a Michael David Parker, quien me relató su historia, gracias a esto fue que deducí que recibiríamos visitas y que con mejor precisión podría decir que llegaran el viernes de la primera semana de clases, por lo cual digo que debemos de estar preparados"_- Concluyo Dumbledore.

- Si es lo que estoy pensando Albus, vamos a necesitar una poción y tendremos que buscar el mejor hechizo o encantamiento para transformar tu apariencia.- Dictaminó la directora.

- Buena elección Minerva, muy buena elección.- exclamó feliz el anciano ex director.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que la guerra había terminado y toda "La Madriguera" estaba llena de personas. Todos los Weasley, incluso Charlie y Percy, además de Harry y Hermione quien se había pasado todo el mes anterior con sus padres y pidiéndole perdón todos los días por lo que había hecho.

Casi todos los días recibían visitas, desde Angelina (la novia de George) a veces también iba Beatriz, una de las mejores amigas de Ginny que se quedaba a dormir en "La madriguera" cada 2 semanas y además también los visitaba Andrómeda junto con el pequeño Teddy quienes iban un día si y un día no por orden estricta de Harry quien decía que no se quería perder nada del crecimiento de su ahijado. Pero la visita que más incomodaba a todos los Weasley, menos a Molly, era la de Draco quien iba dos veces por semana a visitar a su "novia". Durante las primeras dos semanas Harry, siempre que Draco iba a visitar a Ginny, se quedaba para poder vigilarlos de cerca pero el verlos besarse a cada oportunidad le dolía demasiado y luego de un tiempo opto por irse cada vez que llegaba Draco, ya que el dolor de verlos junto era algo que podía más que él.

Ginny por su parte no estaba mejor que Harry, siempre que lo veía con Teddy se le rompía el corazón, ver como el chico cuidaba de su ahijado le daban unas infinitas ganas de volver con Harry y formar una familia pero ella sabía que eso era imposible. Siempre que Draco venía a visitarla se animaba más, ese rubio de Slytherin que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en el mejor apoyo y en el único que la entendía _**"eso porque aún no le has contado nada a los demás, se que si al menos le cuentas a Hermione ella sabrá que hacer"**_ le había dicho Draco en una de sus tantas visitas. Por las primeras dos semanas, siempre que Ginny y Draco estaban juntos en el jardín, a Harry le daba por cuidar del huerto y cortar la yerba del jardín, por lo que la joven "pareja" tenía que estarse besando a cada momento que Harry los miraba. Era una situación inaguantable para Ginny, por una parte tenía que besar a su mejor amigo a cada segundo (no era algo desagradable pero al no sentir nada por él, ni él por ella era un poco molesto) y por otra parte ver la cara que ponía Harry cada vez que los veía juntos le rompía el alma, la cara de Harry expresaba odio, rencor, desesperanza y una tristeza tan profunda que a Ginny le costaba creer que Harry la quisiera tanto y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Por otra parte desde que Hermione había llegado a "La Madriguera", estaba todo el tiempo tratando de persuadir a Ginny de que le contara la verdad _**"Puedes confiar en mí, juntas resolveremos este problema, porque ese cuento de que andas con Malfoy se lo puedes vender a cualquiera menos a mi que te conozco desde los 11 años"**_ le había dicho una muy segura Herm. Pero la pelirroja representaba el vivo carácter de los Weasley, se mantenía firme después de tomar una decisión y no se dejaba persuadir tan fácilmente. Siempre estaba dando excusas para evitar a Hermione, pero era algo inevitable y un día se cansó y le dijo _**"Hermy no hay nada que contar, de verdad, eres mi mejor amiga y si tuviera algún problema te lo contaría, tú serías la primera en enterarte, además de que si no dejas de molestarme en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad vas a recibir el peor hechizo MOCOMURCIÉLAGO que alguien jamás recibió"**_ Hermione al ver la sonrisa diabólica que rondaba la cara de la pelirroja desistió en su tarea y se dio por vencida no volviéndola a molestar más.

Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Ginny, Andrómeda y Teddy estaban en "La Madriguera" ultimando junto con Harry, el bautizo de Teddy, que sería el mismo día que la fiesta de Ginny ya que como esta sería la madrina había que esperar a que cumpliera su mayoría de edad, también se anunciaría el embarazo de Bill y Fleur que esperaban a la pequeña Victorie.

Estaban en la cocina cuando Herm bajó a desayunar junto con Ron (quienes por cierto todavía no se llevaban del todo bien porque Ron aún no había aclarado el malentendido con Lavender y Hermione todavía pensaba que esa "nueva pareja" estaban saliendo juntos aún) y por esto seguía celosa y molesta con Ron.

- Buenos días- saludaron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

- Buenos días- respondieron los demás presentes.

- ¿Les sirvo el desayuno?- pregunto atentamente Molly a los recién llegados.

- Sí, por favor- agradeció Herm, Ron por su parte asintió fuertemente mientras se sobaba la panza en señal de que tenía hambre _**"Cosa rara en él"**_ pensó Harry.

Mientras Molly servía el desayuno, Harry jugaba con Teddy, quien de lo feliz que se encontraba, había cambiado su pelo, de un negro azabache igual al de Harry a un azul chillón que era su color preferido aunque tenía los ojos café igual que su padre y estos nunca los cambiaba de color.

-Saben- dijo el pelinegro en voz alta- A pesar de que tiene la personalidad de Tonks, tiene las mismas facciones de su padre, me recuerda mucho a Lupin.

Todos quedaron en silencio recordando a los muertos de la guerra mientras observaban a Harry y a Teddy jugar tan a gusto que el pequeño niño reía como nunca. En ese momento Ginny venía bajando las escaleras pero al verlos se había detenido en la puerta a observarlos, como los demás, mirando hipnotizada la escena tan bella.

-Sabes Teddy, en una ocasión tu padre me contó, que lo más raro que le había pasado en toda su vida, le sucedió junto a mis padres- rompió Harry el silencio, el niño echo a reír nuevamente pero esta vez con el pelo rojo ya que había visto a Ginny y siempre que la veía cambiaba su color de pelo al mismo que el de ella.- Me dijo que fue cuando estaban en 7mo año y que lo que les sucedió fue que se quedaron inconcientes en la enfermería, como si estuvieran muertos, durante 12 horas- concluyó el chico.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron impresionadas por la pequeña revelación que había hecho el muchacho, mientras que Ron tenía una gran cara de confusión y desconcierto como si no supiera de que estaban hablando, en eso la Sra. Weasley intervino.

- Harry esas no son cosas que le cuentas a los niños- lo reprendió Molly- Aunque si recuerdo muy bien cuando eso sucedió.

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa e incitaron a Molly para que siguiera el relato.

"_Se cuenta que el profesor Dumbledore los encontró a los tres en dentro de uno de los escaparates del aula de Historia de la Magia. Se decía que tanto Lupin como Lily estaban en su guardia de prefectos, lo que nadie nunca supo fue que hacía James con ellos. En fin el profesor Dumbledore los encontró a los 3 inconcientes y sin ningún organismo funcionando, lo único que les quedaba era el pulso, que para ser una situación parecida a lo que los muggles llaman (paro cardiaco), tenían el pulso como cualquier persona en estado normal. Rápidamente fueron llevados a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey trató con todo, pociones, hechizos, incluso Dumbledore trató de despertarlos usando magia avanzada que solo él conocía pero ni eso funcionaba. Los chicos no tenían ningún indicio de haber recibido una maldición o algún hechizo, tampoco tenían síntomas de haber tomado una poción así fuera por accidente, simplemente estaban como idos en un viaje sin regreso durante esas 12 horas. Sirius estaba desesperado, desde que se había enterado de lo ocurrido con sus amigos se había plantado frente a la enfermería y no hubo profesor que lo moviera de allí durante esas 12 horas incluso Dumbledore trató de llevárselo para que descansara pero tu padrino invocó un hechizo de __**(presencia permanente)**__ y aunque no todos los profesores sabían el contra-hechizo todos interpretaron que Sirius no se movería de allí ni aunque lo obligaran. Al final de las 12 horas despertaron sin saber que había ocurrido, era como si les hubieran borrado la memoria de todo lo ocurrido en ese día. Nadie nunca encontró una explicación lógica, lo único que supe fue que al otro día, tus padres se hicieron novios y a partir de allí su vida continuó como la conocemos todos"._

Después del relato de Molly todos se habían quedado sin palabras, lo que habían escuchado había sido genial y asombroso, pero también increíble e inaudito al mismo tiempo, todos se habían quedado en silencio y sumidos en sus ideas y pensamientos, después de unos minutos todos volvieron a sus actividades y más nadie toco el tema.

El día antes del cumpleaños de Ginny y el bautizo de Teddy los cuatro chicos tenían sus mentes en un objetivo.

-_**"Mañana es el día, habrá fiesta y ella estará de humor así que aprovecharé para arreglar todas las cosas con Hermione y decirle que quiero que seamos novios"-**_ pensaba un muy decidido Ron.

-_**"Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga así que lo menos que puedo darle como regalo es que arregle todos sus problemas con Harry y que de una buena vez sean novios. Él está dispuesto y eso ya me lo demostró así que conociendo a Ginny solo me queda una sola cosa por hacer"-**_ Sonreía con malicia la castaña.

-_**"Tengo que darle a Ginny el mejor regalo de su vida y por esa razón le pedí ayuda a Hermione, espero que se le venga a la mente un buen plan, de todas maneras ya estoy decidido le daré a Ginny el mismo regalo que ella me dio a mi"-**_ maquinaba el cerebro de Harry a toda prisa mientras por su rostro surcaba una gran sonrisa esperanzadora.

-_**"Mañana tiene que ser un día especial, si voy a convertirme en madrina también tendré que convertirme en mujer y para eso necesito un fuerte hechizo de memoria, se que se lo podría pedir a Hermione pero entonces empezaría con las preguntas pero ya veré como le hago"-**_ Y antes estos pensamientos Ginny cayó en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente como era de costumbre Hermione se levantó primero que Ginny y puso en marcha su plan. Estaba sentada de espalda a Ginny pero se veía perfectamente que tenía un pergamino al frente de ella, en cuanto sintió que la mirada de Ginny estaba sobre ella conjuro una tinta invisible y comenzó a escribir. La pelirroja que había acabado de despertar veía a su amiga escribir como si su vida dependiera de ello, también había notado que "supuestamente" Hermione no se había percatado de que Ginny tenía la vista fija en ella. Cuando Herm terminó de escribir la pelirroja cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida cosa que Hermy noto por lo cual se levantó de su cama y fue a "despertar" a Ginny dejando el pergamino visiblemente sobre su cama.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GRAN DORMILONA!- gritó Hermy dándole un gran abrazo a Ginny quien de la impresión y la efusividad de las acciones de su amiga cayó de la cama. Se levantó como pudo siendo ayudada por Herm quien la envolvía en otro abrazo esta vez dejándola sin respiración cuando se pudo soltar de la castaña habló con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro.

- GRACIAS HERM- respondió casi gritando Ginny a la que parece se le había pegado la efusividad de su amiga- Estoy tan emocionada, no puedo creer que voy a ser madrina de un niño tan hermoso y cariñoso como Teddy.- sonrió una vez más Ginny.

- No solo eso amiga, YA ERES MAYOR DE EDAD Y PUEDES HCER MAGIA CUANDO LO DESEES, pero eso sí sin romper mucho las reglas- dijo esto ultimo con cara seria Hermione.

- No te preocupes Herm por ahora no pienso usar magia- dijo la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro que no le pasó desapercibida a Hermione.- No estoy tan desesperada- concluyó.

- Ten aquí tienes tu regalo- dijo Herm mientras se metía debajo de la cama buscando un pequeño paquete, en ese momento Ginny volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el pergamino envuelto que reposaba encima de la cama de su amiga, Hermione salió de debajo de la cama y e entregó una caja cuadrada no muy pequeña envuelta en un papel de regalo blando y verde.- Es una tradición muggle que cuando cumples la mayoría de edad tu mejor amiga te regale una prenda perteneciente a su familia.- mientras Herm le decía esto Ginny había abierto la caja y en sus manos reposaba un estuche cuadrado de terciopelo verde. Cuando la joven cumpleañera abrió la caja soltó un grito de exclamación, dentro reposaban una cadena de oro blanco que en el medio tenía un corazón echo de esmeraldas y tallado con letras en oro decía por un lado **BFF** y por el otro decía **H&G**, además de unos aretes que le hacían juego de oro blanco y esmeralda también. Ginny se había quedado sin palabras, su color favorito era el verde _**"causante de esto los ojos de Harry"**_ pensó y también que su amiga le hubiera regalado una reliquia familiar era de mucha importancia para ella, se levantó y envolvió a Hermione en un gran abrazo, donde derramó varias lagrimas de alegría y tristeza, se sentía culpable de mentirle a su amiga pero a la vez se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo al ver la gran amiga que tenía. Hermione que se percató de las lágrimas de su amiga la separó y le explicó.

- Este collar pertenecía a mi abuela, la H viene de Hortensia que era el nombre de la mejor amiga de mi abuela que fue la que le hizo este regalo y la G viene de Granger que era así como llamaban en la juventud a mi abuela.- Ginny sonrió _**"que coincidencia"**_ pensó- Y **BFF **significa "Best Friends Forever" que en español significa "Mejores Amigas por Siempre".- esta vez la que sonrió fue Hermione.

Nuevamente se levantaron y se abrazaron pero esta vez Ginny estaba llorando con más fuerza y lo único que hacia era pedirle perdón a su amiga, Hermione sabía que le escondía algo pero no era la hora de preguntarle sabía que si Ginny no se lo decía era porque tendría sus razones, simplemente se quedo abrazándola por unos minutos hasta que se soltaron y le dijo.

- Bueno será mejor que bajes, tu familia te debe de estar esperando, yo bajaré a desayunar y así tendrás más espacio para cambiarte y vestirte.- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de ella pero no sin antes sonreír maliciosamente. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que Ginny no iba a aguantar la curiosidad de saber que había en ese pergamino.

Efectivamente en cuanto Hermione salió por la puerta los ojos de Ginny se enfocaron nuevamente en el pergamino sobre la cama de su amiga _**"Y si lo dejó para mi o si talvez en el regalo de Harry para mí, porque tiene que ser todo para mi esta maldita curiosidad me esta matando, puede que sea también un secreto que estén escondiendo y esta va a ser la mejor manera de enterarme, sea como sea lo voy a leer"**_ la pelirroja ya había tomado su decisión, tomó el pergamino y se dio cuanta de que estaba en blanco _**"parece de que ya es hora de que empleé magia"**_ Sonrió Ginny, se paró de la cama y cogió la varita y apuntando al pergamino murmuro-** APARECIUM- **este era un hechizo que hace visible la tinta invisible, rápidamente comenzaron a aparecer letras en el pergamino con la caligrafía de Hermione.

_OBLIVIATE_

_Es un hechizo desmemorizante, utilizado para borrar las memorias o recientes recuerdos de los muggles y los magos._

_Dependiendo del oponente mago, el hechizo puede ser roto y el mago puede recordar todo lo que sucedió._

_Los únicos que han podido recuperar sus recuerdos después de que este hechizo es usado en ellos han sido magos de edad avanzada y magia muy potente, es prácticamente imposible que un mago de 18 a 25 años logre romper un hechizo como este._

_(Lo encontré en un libro de defensa, que utilizó Dumbledore y del cual usé muchos hechizos cuando estábamos en nuestro viaje contra los horrocruxes. Úsenlo con cuidado y no muy frecuentemente mente ya que puede llegar a ser dañino)._

Ginny se quedo en shock, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte, era algo como eso lo que estaba buscando y una vez más su mejor amiga había salido en su ayuda aunque a estas alturas ya Ginny no sabía si era intencional o no.

El resto del día, hasta la tarde, transcurrió de manera normal, Ginny recibiendo regalos y felicitaciones de todos menos de Harry quien no se había aparecido en todo el día pero ella por razones obvias no podía preguntar donde andaba aunque se moría de las ganas de saber donde podría estar su pelinegro. Ya había llegado la tarde y todos estaban preparados la ceremonia comenzaría de un momento a otro y Harry aún no había llegado, nadie de los presentes estaba preocupado a excepción de Ginny que estaba que se moría pero como siempre tenía puesta esa coraza que no la dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos. La única que había notado la preocupación de la pelirroja era su amiga que se había acercado a ella y le había dicho_** "Tranquila, él fue a buscar tu regalo"**_ Ginny nuevamente se había sorprendido de lo bien que la conocía Herm y aunque estaba contenta de que Harry se hubiera acordado de comprarle un regalo, su cara se había vuelto nuevamente inexpresiva.

Harry había llegado un minuto antes del comienzo de la ceremonia y se había colocado en su lugar junto a Ginny quien ya cargaba a Teddy, cuando esta se lo pasó sus manos se rozaron levemente pero esto fue suficiente para que Ginny se erizara cosa que Harry notó y acto seguido sonrió tomándola del brazo. Después de media hora de rituales, el mago se preparó para el final y comenzó.

- Después de haber enlazado a los padrinos con el ahijado de forma mágica y muggle queda un último enlace, el universal, cuando un niño escoge a sus padrinos es porque sabe que ellos están destinados a estar juntos es por eso que el último enlace de un bautizo es sellado con un beso de verdadero amor entre los padrinos. Y ahora por favor con una mano junten sus dos varitas y entrelácenla en sus manos y con la otra mano van a cargar a su ahijado y se van a besar.- terminó de decir el mago.

Ginny estaba pálida, en el fondo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar cuando besara a Harry, de la reacción que tendría, pero tenía que hacerlo y en cuanto se convenció a su cara llegó una sonrisa de felicidad que hace tiempo no tenía, esta era su oportunidad de besar a Harry sin que nadie le hiciera preguntas o le cuestionara algo. Lentamente después de enlazar sus varitas y de tener a Teddy bien sujeto entre las manos de los dos, se fueron acercando la sonrisa en la cara de Harry era cada vez más grande mientras que Ginny sin poder evitarlo tenía una sonrisa igual. Cuando sus labios se juntaron sintieron que no había nadie a su alrededor, ni siquiera Teddy quien aún seguía en sus brazos, en ese beso se demostraron nuevamente cuanto se amaban el uno al otro y la necesidad que tenían de sentirse así, de las varitas unidas comenzaron a salir unos rayos de luz dorados y blancos que iban formando un corazón alrededor de los tres y cada vez se hacía más grande y tomaba más volumen hasta que para asombro de todos se materializó y cayó al piso dividiéndose en tres parte, ante el grito de asombro de muchos de los presentes los chicos se separaron y se agacharon a recoger las pulseras que una vez tocaron su piel se ajustaron a sus muñecas y comenzaron a salir letras.

La pulsera de Harry decía- _**Para que recuerdes que el amor nunca te abandona y aunque ella lo esconda esto te recordará que Ginny aún te ama y siempre te amará.**_- Tanto Harry como los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo aparecido en la pulsera de oro blanco que no se despegaba de la mano del chico, rápidamente se volteó para ver a Ginny que estaba pálida por lo que decía la pulsera dorada de ella- _**No importa que te hayas alejado de él haciendo el mismo sacrificio que él hizo contigo , siempre vas a terminar rindiéndote al amor inmenso que Harry siente por ti y que tú sientes por él.**_- Harry se quedó tan pálido como Ginny cuando lo leyó, ahora entendía todo ella no había vuelto con él por protegerlo _**"¿Pero de qué?" **_pensó Harry. Ginny no podía más sabía que Harry se había dado cuenta y ahora si estaría en peligro, tenía que alejarse cuanto antes para evitar las preguntas y así se marchó corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a un Harry tan confuso y alegre como nunca. Pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que Teddy no tenía una pulsera sino una cadena de oro blanco y dorado que decía- _**Mientras tus padrinos no estén juntos por su necedad serán victimas del los destinos del amor, esas pulseras no se la podrán quitar y cada vez que uno piense en el otro al mismo tiempo tendrán que besarse dondequiera que estén y frente a quien sea y ese beso solo se romperá hasta que se dejen llevar por el amor.**_

Todos estaban sorprendidos por los sucesos ocurridos en el bautizo pero aún quedaba la fiesta y la noche era joven. Los planes que habían hecho la noche anterior seguían en su cabeza y esa noche estaban más que decididos de llevarlos a cabo. Ese sería un día inolvidable para el Cuarteto de Oro.

* * *

**Y que les parecio? Espero no haberlos decepcionado XD. Si se dieron cuenta el próximo capitulo es la fiesta del cumpleaños de Ginny y habrá mucha accion entre todas las parejas. En cuanto a los visitantes que llegarán a Hogwarts ya los conoceran en el capitulo 4 .**

**Espero que me dejen Reviews y me digas lo que les gustó lo que no y también si tienen dudas. Mi último examen es el sabado y despues de eso actualizare más rapido. saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto XD **

**XOXOXO chau chau!!**


	3. Juegos Maquiavélicos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los siquientes personajes me pertenece, todos son de la mente maestra de JK Rowling. Yo solo me atribuyo a Beatriz Mariska Karkovish (diran que es un nombre raro, feo o incluso bobo, pero yo tengo debilidad por los rusos XD).**

**VERDADERAMENTE LO SIENTO **

**Se que he demorado bastante y no meresco perdon de ustedes, pero de todas maneras se lo voy a pedir. Como ya sabían tenía mis examenes ( gracias a los que me desearon buena suerte) y una vez los termine mis papas me regalaron un viaje de vacaciones y lo primero que me dijeron fue "no hay computadora" XD asi que como ven me vi obligada a ausentarme por tanto tiempo. De verdad lo siento XD**

**Bueno este cap es el doble de largo, pense en cortarlo en dos partes, pero ya les había prometido que en el cap 4 entrarian los merodeadores XD.**

**Espero que la espera se recompenze con este cap XD y antes de dejarlos leer es paz quiero que sepan que este capitulo va dedicado a mis escritoras favoritas Bea y Dened XD ( las admiro mucho chikas).**

**Disfruten de una buena lectura.**

_**

* * *

**_

Amor en el Tiempo

_**Capitulo 3: Juegos Maquiavélicos**_

Eran las 6 de la tarde en "La Madriguera", todos los invitados estaban divirtiéndose, habían algunos, como los de la Orden del Fénix, que estaban desde el bautizo, pero otros como la mayoría de los miembros del ED (a excepción de Cho y Corner) había llegado en la tarde al comienzo de la fiesta. Todos estaban en el jardín disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras que Ginny estaba sola en su cuarto preparándose. Al asomarse a la ventana, pudo ver varias situaciones unas que le causaban risas, otras molestias y algunas que le causaban simplemente, confusión.

Al asomarse lo primero que vio fue a Draco discutiendo con Beatriz, esto le causaba gracia ya que Ginny sabía que sus amigos se gustaban pero eran tan o más orgullosos que Hermione y Ron y por esto no se decían lo que sentían. Desde que Ginny se había hecho amiga de Draco y se lo había presentado a Beatriz ellos no paraban de discutir, todavía se acordaba el día que los había presentado.

_**Flash back**_

_Una semana después de haber salido del colegio, Beatriz se estaba quedando en "La Madriguera", para pasar una semana junto a Ginny, su mejor amiga. Ambas discutían ya que a Bea no le parecía buena idea que Ginny confiara tanto en un Slytherin._

_- No puedo creerlo, como puede ser que confíes tanto en él si hace solamente dos semanas estaba del lado del Señor Tenebroso- explotaba Bea, ya que aún no le cabía en la cabeza la "inocencia" de su amiga._

_- Ya te he dicho que confío en él, además es mi novio, como crees que no voy a confiar en él.- respondía Ginny quien ya estaba cansada de tener que explicarle lo mismo a todos._

_- Sabes bien GINEVRA que eso no te lo crees ni tú, un día, justo un día antes de hacerte novia de Malfoy, estabas llorando porque pensabas que Harry estaba muerto.- ante esta mención Ginny se estremeció pero su amiga no se dio cuenta y continuó- Recuerdo muy bien, que cuando Hagrid traía en sus brazos a Harry y tu pensabas que él estaba muerto, te tiraste al piso a llorar, luego de gritar su nombre y ver que él no te contestaba. Estabas destrozada y eso QUERIDA AMIGA no es algo que se olvide de un día para otro.- la pelirroja se quedó pálida ante las palabras de su amiga, sabía que ella tenía razón y que por esto su mentira no duraría mucho, pero tenía que convencerla, no había otra manera de mantener a salvo a Harry. Ella no quería volver a sentir lo que sintió cuando pensó que él estaba muerto, como su alma se moría al ver a Harry sin vida, simplemente no iba a permitir que ella fuera la responsable de su muerte. Sacudió la cabeza ante esos recuerdos y cuando se disponía a responder alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto._

_- Adelante- dijo Ginny, dándole una mirada a su amiga como indicándole que se quedara callada, mientras que Beatriz la respondía con una que se interpretaba como "esto no se queda así"._

_La puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja se abrió lentamente y por ella entró un rubio de ojos grises con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro._

_- ¡DRACO!- gritó Ginny sorprendida de la visita de su "novio" y se lanzó hacia él a darle un caluroso abrazo. Cuando lo hizo sintió como alguien bufaba a su espalda, se separó del chico y con una sonrisa es su rostro le dijo.- Draco, te presento a una de mis mejores amigas, Beatriz, Bea…._

_- Duyperhon, Beatriz Duyperhon.- Dijo Bea con cara de pocos amigos, Ginny la miró entre sorprendida y confusa, mientras que Draco se había quedado impactado con la belleza de la chica, pero sobre todo, con el gran parecido que esta tenía a su mamá. Bea era de tez muy blanca, casi albina, de ojos color negro al igual que su pelo, que caía sobre sus hombros en capas diferentes, su estatura no era muy alta y las facciones de su cara eran muy finas, parecía una muñequita de porcelana. El rubio no podía dejar de mirarla con curiosidad y eso exasperó a Bea, que dijo._

_- Si estás buscando la procedencia de mi apellido, ni te alteres, que yo soy hija de muggles y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo. Así también te ahorras el trabajo de que un Slytherin le dirija la palabra a una Gryffindor y mucho más si es una "sangre sucia" como nos llaman ustedes- terminó con puro desprecio en sus palabras la chica._

_Draco estaba impactado además de su gran parecido con su madre, tenían, si se podía decir, el mismo carácter, cosa que al él le encantó. Pero como Draco era un Malfoy, no iba a permitir que nadie lo tratara así y mucho menos una "sangre sucia", término que a él ya no le gustaba emplear. Poniendo su orgullo primero se volteó a donde Ginny y le dijo._

_- De verdad Ginny que no lo puedo creer, tú, una persona inteligente que sabe escoger bien a sus amigos, te juntas con una que deja mucho que desear.- la miró con desprecio y continuó.- Se suponía que los Gryffindors eran valientes y osados, pero ella no tiene nada de eso, lo único que hace es tenerse lástima por su estatus de sangre y prejuzgar a las personas antes de conocerla, actitudes propias que tomaría una niña mimada.- terminó._

_- ¡YO TE ENSEÑARÉ A TI QUIEN ES LA NIÑA MIMADA! – gritó Bea sacando su varita. Enseguida Ginny se paró delante de ella y le echo una mirada de advertencia._

_- No te preocupes Ginny, ella sabe que no le es permitido usar magia fuera del colegio, además yo me puedo cuidar solo de una pequeñita como ella.- rió con malicia, se volteó hacia la puerta y sin mirar a Ginny le dijo- Nos vemos abajo, amor._

_Una vez afuera Draco, Ginny se volteó hacia Bea quien estaba roja de la rabia y le preguntó._

_-¿Duyperhon? Se puede saber de donde te inventaste eso. Porque que yo recuerde MI AMIGA se llama Beatriz Karkovish, es rusa, sangre PURA, además de que su familia es la más importante en la comunidad mágica de Rusia.- dijo Ginny con una mirada severa, esperando a que su amiga le contestara, se sentó en la cama._

_- Él no tiene porque saber de mi estatus de sangre y mucho menos, a que familia pertenezco. Me fui de Rusia porque "gracias" a mi apellido, mi vida social era "perfecta". Reporteros siguiéndome a donde quiera que fuera, amigas que se acercaban a mí solo por fama y chicos que trataban de conquistarme solamente por el dinero o el puesto en el ministerio que mi padre les pudiera dar en un futuro.- se defendió Bea con coraje, soltando así todo lo que llevaba adentro y comenzando a llorar._

_- Se que si te trasladaste hace dos años a Hogwarts fue por huir del desastre de vida que tenías en Rusia, pero aquí todos te queremos por lo que eres, no tienes que ponerte una coraza para que nadie te haga daño, debes de aprender a confiar en los demás, debes de entender, que no todos te quieren por tu dinero o tu posición social.- le dijo en forma de consuelo la pelirroja._

_- Por eso siempre supe, desde que llegué al colegio, que serías una excelente amiga, TE QUIERO MUCHO, PEQUEÑA WEASLEY- le dijo abrazándola y tumbándola a la cama._

_- ¡Hey! No me digas pequeña, que la única que se comporta como tal, eres TÚ- le reprochó Ginny- Ahora me voy que tengo un novio esperando por mí en la sala- Bea puso cara de asco, cosa que Ginny vio y la reprendió- Y no pongas esas caras cuando hablo de mi novio. Nos vemos al rato.- y dicho esto salió de su habitación._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Después de ese día no paraban de agredirse, pero esto a la pelirroja la divertía, ya que cuando pensaban que nadie los veía, se echaban miradas llenas de deseo y amor, pero su error era que cuando Bea miraba a Draco y este la sorprendía, ella le sacaba la lengua y lo mismo cuando ella lo sorprendía a él. Ginny los ignoraba, ya que tenía gran experiencia gracias a Ron y Hermione, pero ya estaba cansada de esa situación.

A lo lejos de Draco y Bea, estaban Ron y Hermy quienes parecían enfrascados en una persecución de ladrón y policía, pero a la inversa, ya que Ron era como el ladrón que quería confesar su crimen y Hermione como la oficial de policía que no quería tomarle la declaración de su delito. Esto desconcertó un poco a Ginny ya que no entendía nada, pero se hizo nota mental de que después le preguntaría a Hermione que era lo que ocurría.

Continuó mirando por la ventana y se encontró con que Harry, hablaba muy animado con Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur. Ginny no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero no podía evitar las grandes ganas que tenía de arrojarle a la pequeña, no tan pequeña, veela, el mejor hechizo moco murciélago que pudiera invocar. Ginny estaba tan celosa que no notó que su pulsera se empezó a poner roja como su cabello. Siguió mirando a los chicos hablando, cuando Harry pegó un brinco y comenzó a gritar como loco, después se volteó hacia la ventana de la habitación de Ginny y al verla allí comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa. Ginny enseguida supo que Harry venía a su habitación, lo había visto y Harry la había visto a ella, se sentó a esperar que el huracán llegara.

Harry estaba molesto, mientras hablaba con Gabrielle sintió como una furia que no era de él lo invadía, sintió como su pulsera se empezaba a calentar de tal manera que lo empezaba a lastimar. Sin saber porque se volteó a la habitación de Ginny y allí estaba ella, observándolo como si lo quisiera matar, entonces la pulsera se calentó más y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor. Rápidamente sin saber porque, se encontró caminando en dirección a la habitación de Ginny. Tal parecía que estaba bajo un hechizo, no podía actuar por lo que su mente decía, sino por lo que su corazón ordenaba. Pasó por al lado de Hermione, al subir las escaleras, y a esta se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro, como si de alguna manera se imaginara lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Cuando Harry se encontró frente a la puerta de Ginny ni siquiera tocó, simplemente tomo la manigueta de la puerta y la giró, abriendo de esta manera la puerta.

- Primero se toca antes de entrar, o es que acaso no te enseñaron modales- decía una altanera Ginny.

- Lo siento, pero como a mis padres los asesinaron cuando era pequeño, no tuvieron tiempo de educarme- respondió con amargura y un dejo de tristeza Harry. Ginny enseguida se arrepintió de lo dicho y trató de enmendarlo.

- Harry… lo siento… no quería- pero el chico la cortó.

- No importa, solo vine a traerte tu regalo- dijo dándole una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo negro.

Ginny la tomó entre sus manos, ya que sería muy maleducado no aceptarlo, además, ella se moría de ganas por saber que le iba a regalar el chico en su cumpleaños más importante. En cuanto abrió la caja pegó otro grito de asombro, dentro había una pulsera de oro dorado y blanco, al igual que su pulsera de bautizo, pero que también traía incrustado en esta pequeñas esmeraldas que formaban un corazón. Ginny siguió observando la pulsera y se dio cuenta que en el medio de esta, había una línea que tenía el mismo grosor que su pulsera de bautizo, se preguntó si sería para poner su pulsera ahí y Harry que pareció leerle el pensamiento le dijo.

- La línea que tiene en el medio es para que coloques la pulsera de bautizo. Como sabes es tradición mágica que, cuando una bruja cumple su mayoría de edad, reciba de parte de un ser querido una pulsera, aunque la mayoría de las veces, este ser querido es su novio- dijo Harry con tono inocente.- Sé que este no es nuestro caso, pero eso no importa. Sabes, en uno de los pocos viajes que hice a mi cámara de Gringotts, encontré esa joya, pero lo curioso era que, dentro de esa caja venía una carta de mi padre, la carta decía _"Esta pulsera se la regalé a tu madre cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad, y no esta firmada puesto que todavía, en ese tiempo, no éramos novios, pero si dice bien claro cuanto la amo y me gustaría hijo, que cuando encuentres una mujer que crees poseedora de algo tan valioso para tu madre, le entregues esta pulsera como símbolo de tu amor"_- terminó de citar Harry.

Ginny no podía mirarlo, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, algunas de felicidad, otras de tristeza, pero lágrimas al fin. Siguió recorriendo la pulsera con su vista y se fijó que tenía un mensaje en la parte de abajo de esta, la pulsera tenía escrito en una caligrafía muy parecida a la de Harry las siguientes palabras _**"Te amo, por sobre todas las cosas, por más que digas que me odias o que no me quieres, Te amo, porque cuando miro tus ojos mi corazón vuelve a latir, Te amo, porque de tan solo un roce de nuestra piel mi alma estalla de felicidad, TE AMO, porque sé que tú también me AMAS a mí".**_

- Harry esto es el regalo más hermoso que me pudiste dar- le decía Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

_- _Me alegra saber que te haya gustado Gin, no sabes lo importante que es para mí el saber que aún me amas- le respondió Harry acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

_-_ Que te hace pensar eso, solo lo acepté porque es una hermosa prenda y además pega con el regalo de Hermione y la pulsera de bautizo- le decía la pelirroja encarándolo, al hacerlo sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros.

- Por más que lo niegues no me convencerás- y al decirle esto Harry acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la besó. Ginny no se opuso, ese beso era algo que deseaba desde que había probado sus labios nuevamente en el bautizo, era un beso tierno y lleno de amor, pero poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado, cuando abrieron sus bocas, sus lenguas se encontraron un comenzaron un baile muy acalorado, se acoplaban como si fueran una, como si fueran un solo cuerpo. Las manos de Harry que estaban en la cintura de Ginny, comenzaron a subir por su espalda y empezaron a acariciar la suave piel de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta soltara pequeños gemidos de placer, cuando Ginny se empezaba a acalorar más de la cuenta e iba a empezar a desabotonar la camisa de Harry, este se separó y después de componer su respiración le dijo.

- Recuerdas el beso que me diste de regalo de cumpleaños, pues ahora era mi turno de devolvértelo, aunque como dices que no me amas, no creo que lo hayas disfrutado como yo.- y dicho esto se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de él y dejando a una pelirroja impactada y aún acalorada por el beso.

Ginny no sabía como reaccionar, por dentro estaba más que feliz, Harry, el amor de su vida, le había declarado su amor una vez más, dándole el objeto más preciado para él, la pulsera de su mamá, de regalo de cumpleaños a Ginny. Estaba que brincaba en una pierna y aunque aún estaba acalorada por el beso, se hizo una nota mental a si misma _**"nadie, y mucho menos tú, Harry Potter, me besa y me deja acalorada, para después irse, esta me la pagas". **_Hermione entró 3 minutos después de que Harry salió y sonriéndole a Ginny le preguntó.

-¿Qué pasó?

- No se a que te refieres- evadió Ginny.

- Que cuando venía subiendo vi a Harry, estaba saliendo de aquí y se estaba arreglando la camisa, además de que parecía igual o más acalorado de lo que te ves tú- dijo Herm y al ver el sonrojo de Ginny una sonrisa torcida se formó en su boca.

- No es lo que piensas, él simplemente me entregó su regalo y luego me besó, alegando que me devolvía el beso que yo le di en su cumpleaños, eso fue todo lo que pasó, además yo tengo un novio al cual quiero mucho.- se defendió la pelirroja.

- Yo simplemente pienso que aún amas a Harry, eso es algo que no puedes olvidar de un día para otro, en cuanto a lo de tu SUPUESTO novio, bien sabes que no te creo nada.- Ginny iba a reprocharle pero Herm la frenó y le dijo- Lo que sea que me tengas que decir mejor guárdatelo, George te está esperando abajo para darte algo, dice que tiene que ser ahora que aún es temprano, vamos.- y dicho esto bajaron por las escaleras.

En la sala de "La Madriguera" estaban, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron, Draco, Harry, Neville, Luna, Beatriz y McGonagall. Unos charlaban animadamente con otros hasta que vieron bajar a Ginny y todos quedaron en un profundo silencio hasta que George habló.

- Ginny, sé que ya te di un regalo pero este viene de parte de Fred y es para ti y para Harry. Espere hasta hoy para dárselos porque, primero tenía que esperar a que fueras mayor de edad para entregártelo y luego tenía que conseguir el permiso de mamá.- sonrió y miró a su madre quien asintió, George continuó- En caso que cualquiera de los dos tenga dudas lo único que tienen que hacer es preguntar en voz alta o esperar a que den las instrucciones.- Harry iba a abrir la boca pero no dijo nada al ver como George con un movimiento de su varita invocaba una tienda de campaña igual a la utilizada en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. El gemelo se volteó hacia Harry y Ginny y le dijo.- Tienen que escoger a 3 personas, si le es más fácil háganlo uno por uno.- Los chicos asintieron y Ginny comenzó.

- Draco.- Harry la miró con amargura y Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Ron.- dijo Harry.

- Beatriz.- pidió Ginny.

- Hermione.

- Luna.- habló la pelirroja de nuevo.

- Y Neville.- terminó Harry.

- Bien- dijo George- Entonces entrarán aquí- señaló la carpa y continuó- Y no se preocupen por el tiempo, porque allí dentro transcurre diferente, cada 5 minutos para nosotros, para ustedes será 1 hora. Y no podrán salir hasta que se cumpla su acometido.- declaró el pelirrojo sonriendo con malicia.

Ninguno de los chicos reclamó nada, aunque tenían sus dudas ya que se trataba de uno de los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, también tenían una gran curiosidad y dejándose llevar por esta, entraron a la tienda. Al entrar, se encontraron con una cómoda estancia, llena de cojines y alfombras por todo el suelo, iluminada por velas flotantes y en el medio una mesa que contenía comida, jugos y frutas; en el medio de la carpa también se encontraron con una copa que desprendía fuego azul, igual a la de El Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y justo como la habían visto actuar, las llamas de la copa se hicieron mas intensas y de ellas salio volando un pergamino que Ginny atrapo con gran facilidad, comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

_**Reglas del Juego**_

_**Cortesía de Fred & George Weasley & Sirius Black**_

_**(**__Ayuda adicional de Albus Dumbledore__**)**_

_Harry y Ginny, este es un regalo que venimos preparando para ustedes desde hace 2 __año, pero no se lo podíamos entregar hasta que nuestra pequeña pelirroja cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Las reglas del juego son sencillas, como seguramente ya les explicaron, el tiempo no es algo de lo que deban temer, se pueden tomar todo el tiempo que necesiten para cumplir con su (se le puede llamar encomienda o castigo o reto, como lo prefieran) ya que si no lo cumplen no podrán salir de aquí (le debemos eso a la gran magia del profesor Dumbledore). Cada encuentro o reto de cada persona será privado, solamente la persona y su acompañante sabrán lo que paso mientras estaban enserados en la sala multiusos (que es la que esta al final de la carpa, donde hay una pequeña puerta). Pero como todos saben, nosotros no tenemos derecho a resolver sus problemas, por lo tanto, una vez hayan cumplido sus retos y salgan de la carpa un hechizo Obliviate caerá sobre ustedes y ninguno podrá recordar, aunque todo depende del poder de tu magia y de tu amor, ya que si tu magia es poderosa, pero tu amor por esa persona lo es mas, solo bastara un recuerdo o una frase que hayan dicho para que todas las memorias borradas vuelvan y puedas recordar todo lo sucedido._

_Los retos son en parejas, sus nombres saldrán escritos en un pergamino de la copa y una vez que los hayan leído la pareja tendrá que entrar a la Sala de Menesteres, allí encontraran una piedra en forma de corazón, esta piedra la tienen que tomar entre sus manos (una mano de cada uno) y de esta manera se activara el hechizo que les dirá en que consiste su reto. Recuerden tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlos, porque si no lo hacen no podrán salir de aquí. Y como mismo nadie puede salir nadie puede entrar, tampoco traten de usar sus varitas porque aquí adentro su magia esta imposibilitada (cortesía nuevamente de nuestro director favorito)._

_Nosotros (Fred, George, Sirius & Albus) solo le damos un consejo __**"déjense guiar por el amor" **__así sea fraternal o pasional, déjense guiar por este y encontraran la salida de esta carpa. _

Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos, nunca pensaron que, por su curiosidad y por creer que un regalo de cumpleaños no iba a ser nada desquiciado, se habían metido en ese problema. Ginny se comía las uñas del nerviosismo, Luna estaba con su aire soñador de siempre, Beatriz tenia cara de pocos amigos, al igual que Draco, Neville estaba mucho más nervioso que Ginny, Ron tenia cara de preocupado, Harry estaba con la sonrisa más amplia que nunca, mientras que Hermione caminaba de lado a lado de la carpa como leona enjaulada. La primera en reponerse de su reacción fue Ginny que se paró y les dijo.

- Bueno chicos, si queremos salir de aquí alguna vez será mejor que empecemos ¿o no?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- No puedo creer como Dumbledore se prestó para esto- rezongaba Herm- De los gemelos me lo podía esperar, pero DE DUMBLEDORE, ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE- gritaba enfadad la castaña.

- Si ya terminaste con tu pataleta Hermy, diré que estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, ¿empezamos?- preguntó Harry. Todos asintieron levemente con la cabeza, como temiendo lo que fuera a pasar.

De repente la copa comenzó a soltar grandes llamas, y de esta salio un pequeño pedazo de pergamino, con su excelente habilidad de cazador, fue Harry quien lo tomo esta vez y lo leyó en voz alta.

- Neville y Ginny- dijo con tono neutral y frío.

Los nombrados se sobresaltaron, pero al momento Ginny le estaba dando una cálida sonrisa a Neville, este al verla se lleno de valor y le tomo la mano a Ginny y juntos entraron a la improvisada Sala de Menesteres. Al entrar, la sala ofrecía una gran chimenea con fuego muy acogedor y frente a ella dos grandes sillones con cojines. Este aspecto mostraba el lugar ideal donde te sentarías a tener una larga plática. En el centro de la sala había una mesa y en ella se encontraba la piedra en forma de corazón. Los chicos la tomaron con miedo, de la piedra comenzaron a salir colores blancos y azules y luego un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que decía.

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley**_

_**&**_

_**Neville Frank Longbottom**_

_(El color azul representa __**amistad**__, mientras que el blanco representa __**respeto)**_

_Al parecer eso es lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Es por esto que su reto es:_

"_**Un beso en la frente"**_

Al terminar de leer ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Después de todo no sería tan difícil.

Ginny y Neville se sentaron en los sillones frente al fuego y con un poco de jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla, hablaron de el porque se su respeto mutuo. Neville le dijo a Ginny que la respetaba, porque ella era una excelente bruja, además de que era de las más valientes de Gryffindor y Ginny le dijo que lo respetaba porque a pesar de la condición de sus padres, él supo seguir adelante y cuando tuvo la oportunidad también se enfrentó a Voldemort y por estas razones Ginny sentía un gran respeto hacia Neville. Después de aproximadamente 1 hora de pláticas y bromas los chicos decidieron salir y para su sorpresa, se encontraron al resto de sus amigos charlando animadamente.

Cuando Harry los vio salir enseguida frunció el ceño, ya que, SU pelirroja venía muy sonriente del brazo de Neville _**"lo que te faltaba Harry Potter, ponerte también celoso de TU amigo Neville", **_el chico se sonrojó ante su pensamiento y antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir algo las llamas de la copa se agitaron de nuevo y de allí salio otro pedazo de pergamino. Esta vez, la que lo leyó fue Luna, quien hizo una rara mueca al leer en voz alta.

- Neville y Beatriz.- los aludidos se miraron sorprendidos, pero sin mediar palabra más se adentraron a la Sala de Menesteres.

Al entrar hicieron el mismo procedimiento, ya que Neville conocía lo que tenían que hacer, cuando el hechizo les arrojó el resultado, Neville, por segunda vez suspiró aliviado. Su reto consistía en un beso en la mejilla, ya que como no se conocían muy bien tenían que comenzar una amistad, se quedaron alrededor de 30 minutos hablando y conociéndose un poco, luego de varias anécdotas y relatos acerca del ED, salieron de la Sala de Menesteres, también con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nuevamente la copa soltó otro trozo de pergamino y esta vez lo leyó Hermione, a quien se le pusieron las orejas rojas como a una autentica Weasley, y cuando habló su voz sonaba fría y cortante.

- Ronald y Beatriz.- Ron sonrió feliz al darse cuenta que Hermione estaba celosa, pero esta, atribuyó la sonrisa del pelirrojo a que seguramente estaría feliz de estar a solas con la rusa.

Después de llevar a cabo el mismo procedimiento que los demás, los chicos cumplieron su reto, que era, un beso en los ojos, en señal de cariño. Desde que Bea conoció a Ron este había sido como el hermano mayor sobre protector que nunca había tenido, se querían de la misma manera en que Harry quería a Hermione, y aunque la cabezota de Herm pensara que Bea quería algo con Ron, ellos se querían, como los mejores hermanos se pudieran querer.

Al salir Ron y Bea se molestaron porque se encontraron a una Hermione riendo muy divertida con Draco. Al ver las orejas de Ron, Harry se levantó a intervenir, pero nuevamente la copa soltó un retazo de pergamino que fue a parar directamente a las manos de, el aún molesto Ron. Hermione al ver a Ron se asustó, pensando que a su amigo le iba a dar algo. El pelirrojo tenía las orejas más rojas que nunca, parecía que echaba humo por la cabeza, mientras que sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y miraban desorbitados el pedazo de pergamino. Harry lo tomó y lo leyó casi en un susurro de voz.

- Draco y Hermione.- después de una mirada de preocupación a Ginny y una sonrisa malvada hacia Ron, Hermione entró a la Sala seguida de Draco.

La tensión en esta pareja se podía sentir, en un incomodo silencio llevaron a cabo el proceso para la realización del hechizo, al terminar, de la piedra salio el color morado y seguido otro retazo de pergamino que decía.

_**Hermione Jean**__** Granger**_

_**&**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

_(Entre ustedes dos no hacen falta palabras, se odiaban tanto que el deseo hacia el otro lo tenían reprimido, pero llegó la hora de que den rienda suelta a este deseo, explorar es lo que desean, entonces háganlo)_

Hermione miró sorprendida a Draco, trataba de decir algo pero su boca solo se abría y se cerraba sin emitir sonido alguno. Malfoy exasperado por la actitud de la castaña solo le dijo.

- No se que le hizo pensar a esa maldita piedra, que yo puedo sentir deseo por ti Granger.- pero sin embargo la mirada de Draco recorría con lujuria el cuerpo de Hermione y ella se dio cuenta de esto por lo que le dijo.

- ¡OH! Por favor, Malfoy, CALLATE.- y agarrándolo por la camisa lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso. Era un beso desenfrenado, curioso, rabioso, pero sobre todo lujurioso. Ambos sabía que no se podían quedar solo así, lentamente Hermione fue desabotonando la camisa de Draco, dejando al descubierto el infalible cuerpo de Malfoy, gracias a sus entrenamientos de quidditch, su cuerpo tenía cada músculo detallado, la chica fue bajando sus manos por el pecho del chico, a cada caricia salvaje que Herm hacía sobre Draco este gemía, cosa que hacía que la castaña siguiera explorando el cuerpo de su acompañante sin ningún bochorno. Las manos de Herm seguían bajando, en el momento que llegaron a la pelvis del chico, la chica dejo de besarlo, para empezar a hacer el recorrido que hicieron sus manos, esta vez con la boca, al llegar a donde sus manos, Hermione no pudo resistir la tentadora V del cuerpo de Malfoy y la comenzó a besar, del cuerpo del chico salían gemidos involuntarios, cosa que los excitaba más, aunque ambos sabían que no pasarían de eso, lo disfrutaban al máximo. Draco no se quería quedar atrás, con una de sus manos, agarró fuertemente la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él, le desabotonó la camisa, como la chica había terminado de explorar con él, la viró de espalda y comenzó a besarla con aprensión.

Después de media hora, ambos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, una vez lograron esto, se dispusieron a salir pero lo raro fue que al hacerlo, fueron golpeados con una luz de color amarilla y cayeron a los pies de sus amigos que los miraron preocupados. Como Draco y Hermione no se acordaban de nada, Harry planteó la idea de que, talvez ya habían recibido el encantamiento Obliviate y los demás asintieron de acuerdo. Nuevamente otro pedazo de pergamino fue a parar a las manos de Ginny que leyó.

- Neville y Luna.- los mencionados sonrieron, pero nadie se dio cuenta, ya que estos rápidamente se tomaron de la mano y entraron a la Sala de Menesteres.

_**Luna Lovegood**_

_**&**_

_**Neville Frank Longbottom**_

_(__**Rojo**__ de amor. Solo necesitan dejar sus miedos a un lado y decirse lo que sienten, siempre es bueno revelar tus sentimientos y mucho mejor si es a una persona que te va a corresponder)_

Ambos chicos se miraron con los ojos brillantes, Luna, de un salto ya estaba encaramada en la cintura de Neville, quien de la impresión cayó al piso con Luna encima de él. Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Neville dijo simplemente 2 palabras.

- TE AMO.- Los 2 se besaron con pasión y continuaron así alrededor de 2 horas más. Al salir, la copa comenzó a avivar sus llamas y esta vez salieron dos pedazos de pergaminos, se apresuraron hacia el más grande, Bea lo recogió y comenzó a leer.

- Neville y Luna, ustedes han encontrado el camino de salida gracias al amor, ahora están autorizados a salir.- ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta, al pararse frente a esta se voltearon y dijeron al unísono.

- Hasta pronto, chicos.- al cruzar la puerta vieron una luz amarilla que los golpeaba de frente. Cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo, estaban en la sala de "La Madriguera", solo que por allí cerca no había ninguna carpa. Ambos se miraron sin comprender que pasaba, se dieron las buenas noches y salieron al jardín para desaparecerse hacia sus respectivas casas.

Mientras que dentro de la cabaña aún quedaban Ginny, Beatriz, Hermione, Draco, Ron y Harry. Ninguno de los presentes hablaba, todos esperaban con ansias e inseguridad el próximo pedazo de pergamino. Dos minutos después, la copa comenzó a moverse, sus llamas a crecer y los chicos a aguantar la respiración, esta vez el pedazo de pergamino cayó en las manos de Draco. Con cuidado lo desenrolló y palideció, al leer lo que decía, Bea al verlo no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

- Que cara tienes Malfoy, tal parece que te hubiera tocado conmigo.- Bea, al ver que el chico no replicaba se preocupó, caminó hacia donde él y le quitó el retazo de pergamino de la mano, al leerlo, esta se puso mucho más pálida que Draco y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Harry sonrió, ya que por un momento pensó que a Ginny le tocaría ir con Malfoy y eso no lo podría aguantar. Aún con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, le dijo a los presentes.

- Tal parece que ya sabemos a quien le toco.- comentó con tono burlón, Bea le echo una mirada que si por ella fuera, lo mataría, mientras que Draco solo bajaba su cabeza y se encaminaba hacía la Sala de Menesteres, con Beatriz siguiéndolo a pocos pasos.

Una vez dentro, el Slytherin y la Gryffindor no se atrevieron a mirarse a la cara, lentamente se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron la piedra entre sus manos, esta nuevamente comenzó con el mismo procedimiento de siempre, mientras soltaba varios colores y temblaba fuertemente, después de varios minutos, de la piedra salió otro pedazo de pergamino, rápidamente lo cogieron entre ambos y comenzaron a leer.

_**Beatriz Mariska Karkovish**_

_**&**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_

_(Antes de que ustedes lleguen a algo, primero deberán contarse la verdad. Nunca había visto algo semejante, sobre el odio, las mentiras y el coraje que se tienen, prevalece un amor más puro que la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor)_

Draco estaba impresionado, después de leer aquello se había puesto a pensar, primero Bea le había mentido, pero por eso no le podía reclamar, ya que él no era nada en la vida de ella, él solo quería respuestas y eso era algo que estaba dispuesto a conseguir como fuera, se armó de paciencia y con voz calmada preguntó.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?- Bea estaba pálida, nunca pensó que el maldito pergamino fuera a revelar su nombre entero, después de todo, los anteriores solo habían mostrado su primer nombre. La chica comenzó a pensar rápidamente, nada se le venía a la mente, solo usar su ya conocida arrogancia y altanería, pensando que sería una manera fácil de librarse del rubio optó por esta.

- Porque debería de decirte mi primer nombre, quien te crees tú que eres para pedirme una explicación.- dijo furiosa.- Si te mentí fue porque sabía que me reconocerías por mi apellido, y entonces harías lo mismo que los demás, o querer conquistarme por el hecho del gran beneficio que eso supondría para tu imagen pública o querer ser mi "amigo" para que así nuestros padres hicieran negocios o peor aún, nos comprometieran en matrimonio, ya que los dos somos sangre pura y como nuestros padres son como quien dice, "casi" mejores amigos, eso sería lo más probable que pasara.- terminó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la furia. Draco estaba dolido por sus palabras pero la entendía perfectamente.

- Te entiendo perfectamente.- respondió con frialdad.- Como tú dijiste, soy sangre pura, y sé lo que se siente que las personas te traten por tu dinero y no por lo que eres, por eso yo me refugié en la arrogancia, el odio y el desprecio. Al ponerme esa careta, nadie me lastimaría, nadie me usaría, pero sobre todo, nadie me rompería el corazón nuevamente.- Bea lo miró, el rostro del chico reflejaba puro dolor, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que posiblemente, Draco, había pasado por lo mismo que ella.

Al darse cuenta de que Bea lo miraba, se volteó hacia ella y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, el mundo dejo de existir para ellos. Los ojos de Bea mostraban compasión y ternura, mientras que los ojos de Draco solo reflejaban amor. La chica no podía creer lo que veía _**"**__¿__**Acaso Draco Malfoy, el gran Slytherin, siente algo por mi? ¿Acaso esa mirada de amor es lo que yo causo en él? No, no, no puede ser, no seas tonta Beatriz."**_ La rusa se había perdido en sus pensamientos y al volver a la realidad se percató de que Draco tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, se estremeció ante ello y el rubio al percatarse formó una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, Bea se derritió de solo verlo y se perdió, esta vez, en su mirada. Después de varios segundos que, para Bea, parecieron años, Draco habló.

- Cada vez que discutía contigo era para llamar tu atención.- la chica se quedó pasmada ante la confesión, el rubio sonrió y continuó.- Al principio luchaba contra este sentimiento, era algo inaudito para mi, yo no podía estar enamorado de una "sangre sucia", Gryffindor y que para colmo me trataba de la patada.- ambos sonrieron esta vez.- Pero era algo que me ganaba y en el fondo era algo que yo no querría esconder más. Me demostraste que ante todo tenías dignidad y estabas orgullosa de lo que eras, no permitías que nadie te ofendiera, pero lo que más me cautivo, fue lo humilde que eras, a pesar de tener todo eso poder en tus manos, ¡POR MERLÍN, ERES LA HIJA DEL MINISTRO DE MAGIA DE RUSIA!, nunca te luciste de tu clase social, sino que viviste una vida normal, viviste la vida que yo durante muchos años quise tener. Por todo esto te admiro y te respeto, pero sobro todo, es por esto que TE AMO. Bea estaba paralizada bajo el brillo que expresaban los ojos grises de Malfoy, sabía que el decía la verdad, pero aún no podía asimilarla. Nunca pensó que alguien se fuera a enamorar de ella por su persona, siempre buscaban su dinero y su posición social, pero él, Draco Malfoy, había superado su orgullo y se había enamorado de ella, pensando que era una hija de muggles.

- Draco, yo también TE AMO y por eso te pido que me hagas tuya.- los ojos de Draco brillaron como nunca y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le preguntó.

- ¿Estas segura? Digo si quieres podemos esperar, aunque a mi no me molesta, yo simplemente pienso en tu seguridad y…- el chico no termino, porque Bea le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le dijo.

- De mi seguridad me encargo yo, ese no es tu trabajo, además recuerda que soy una Gryffindor, sé cuidarme sola.- y dicho esto lo besó.

Era un beso profundo, donde se decían y repetían lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sin parar de besarse (solo para respirar), se fueron quitando la ropa. El la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos y la llevó a una cama que había aparecido, ya que los dos la habían pedido, al depositarla en la cama, la miro, observando y guardando en su mente cada detalle de su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró en el oído.

- Eres hermosa y perfecta, nunca nadie te hará daño porque yo estaré ahí para defenderte, eso te lo juro. _"Tú eras todo para mi, desde el principio y hasta el fin, no había como definir, todo este amor. Tú eras todo y nada más, eras mi luz, eras mi hogar, en medio de la soledad, una bendición"._ TE AMO, Beatriz.- y dicho esto la volvió a besar, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dándole besos por toda su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura y luego subiendo por su estomago, hasta llegar a sus pechos. A cada beso que le daba, los dos soltaban gemidos de placer, hasta que Bea no pudo aguantar más, pegándose a Draco, enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y lo miró a los ojos dándole el permiso para que la hiciera mujer, después de penetrarla y de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo o clímax, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados uno a otro, formando así un solo cuerpo. Después de pasadas aproximadamente 3 horas, los chicos decidieron salir de allí. Cuando cruzaron la puerta, sintieron como un hechizo los golpeaba y ambos aterrizaban en el jardín de "La Madriguera". Al no recordar nada los chicos se miraron confundidos y la primera en hablar fue Bea.

-Que demonios haces aquí afuera.-le preguntó de mala gana.

- Eso te pregunto yo a ti, ¿o es que acaso me estas persiguiendo?- preguntó sarcástico Draco.

_-_ En tus sueños, Malfoy.- y diciendo esto le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Ginny. Al llegar se sorprendió de no ver ni a Ginny, ni a Hermione allí, pero "inexplicablemente" su cuerpo estaba cansado y ella se moría de sueño, así que se dejó entregar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Dentro de la carpa quedaba solamente el cuarteto de oro. Ron y Harry, hablaban tranquilamente cosas sobre el quidditch, mientras que Hermione le comentaba a Ginny que llevaban allí aproximadamente toda la noche.

- No te preocupes Hermy, recuerda que aquí, el tiempo trascurre diferente.- la castaña iba a replicar cuando de la copa salió un pedazo de pergamino. Rápidamente se paró a cogerlo, pero Ginny fue más rápida y se lo arrebató, comenzó a leer.

"_No esperen a sus amigos, Beatriz y Draco, han encontrado la salida, gracias al camino del amor, les recomendamos de que hagan lo mismo si quieren salir de aquí, de lo contrario, no encontrarán la salida. (Por cierto, ahora les toca pasar a Hermione y Ron)"._

Ginny sonrió, estaba más que contenta, porque ahora su hermano y su mejor amiga arreglarían sus problemas. Pero esa sonrisa se tornó en una de preocupación, ya que la única pareja restante sería ella y Harry, lo que implicaría que se quedarían solos. Por un momento sintió nervios, pero luego se recordó lo que había pasado en su cuarto en la tarde y sintió que esa sería una oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. Hermione y Ron estaban más que nerviosos cuando Ginny los vio entrar a la Sala de Menesteres. Al notar que se había quedado sola con Harry, decidió hacerse la indiferente y concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera él. Al cabo de 4 horas (aproximadamente), Ginny estaba que no aguantaba más, su mascara de indiferencia estaba a punto de derrumbarse, ya que sentía la penetrante mirada de Harry en su espalda, pero ella sabía que si lo encaraba, terminaría sucumbiendo a sus encantos y no podía darse el lujo de ponerlo en peligro, solo por querer tenerlo para ella. Harry estaba más que feliz, sabía que Ginny estaba nerviosa por su presencia, y eso solo le daba a entender, que la pelirroja aún sentía algo por él, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en silencio, él la miraba, esperando a que esta explotara y le diera la cara de una buena vez, pero Ginny era fuerte y cuando él ya se iba a dar por vencido y le iba a dirigir la palabra, de la copa salió, el ultimo retazo de pergamino. La pequeña de los Weasley se levantó rápidamente y tomó el pergamino en sus manos, Harry se paró detrás de ella, para leer por encima de su hombro, pero al sentir su perfume floral, no pudo evitar un profundo suspiro. Ginny al sentir su respiración tan cerca, no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que salió de su cuerpo y para disimularlo, comenzó a leer.

"_Ron y Hermione, han encontrado la salida,__ gracias al amor, ahora solo quedan ustedes, Harry y Ginny, ya pueden pasar a la Sala de Menesteres. Y recuerden que solo gracias al amor, podrán encontrar una salida"._

Después de leer esto, el silencio entre los chicos era tenso, se podía cortar el aire con una navaja, era una situación incomoda, hasta que Harry se decidió a romperlo.

- Bueno, tal parece que solo falta un último reto, propongo que lo hagamos rápido y así esta pesadilla terminará.- a Ginny le dolieron estas palabras, _**"así que para Harry, estar conmigo a solas es una pesadilla, pero eso no fue que lo que me demostró en la tarde. Pero es que solo se te ocurre a ti, Ginevra, que después de hacerle creer que no lo amas el siga como perro faldero tras de ti, ya era hora de que te superara, además es todo por salvarle su vida" **_la chica sonrió con tristeza y Harry lo notó, por lo que agregó.- Digo, será una pesadilla para ti, ya que en vez de estar con tu "adorado" novio, estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo. Pero déjame decirte Ginny, que para mi, cada tiempo que paso a solas contigo es una recompensa, cada minuto que paso a solas contigo es un sueño, porque no he dejado de amarte y se que tú no me has olvidado, déjame decirte, que no voy a parar hasta descubrir porque te alejaste de mi y cuando lo haga nunca más nos vamos a separar.

Ginny quedó impactada por las palabras del chico, nuevamente le estaba diciendo cuanto la amaba y ella sin poder hacer nada. Tenía que alejarlo de manera definitiva, por más que el chico insistiera, prefería verlo vivo y sufriendo, que verlo muerto, era una actitud egoísta y ella lo sabía, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era lo mejor para los dos. Sin decirle palabra alguna, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la Sala de Menesteres, Harry la siguió y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos al ver el interior de la sala. En vez de estar la mesa y la piedra en forma de corazón, había una gran cama de dos plazas que estaba llena de pétalos de rosa y a su alrededor, toda la estancia decorada con velas y cortinas rojas. En el medio de la cama había un gran pergamino, ambos lo tomaron y leyeron.

"_Todos sabemos que ustedes no necesitan de una piedra para que les diga cual será su castigo, o mejor dicho__, (regalo de cumpleaños), lo único que les diremos es que, hasta que no resuelvan sus problemas, no podrán salir, también le diremos, que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo (eso quiere decir para que hablen, aunque si lo que desean es hacerlo realmente, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo). Sabemos que en estos momentos nos deben de estar odiando (o por lo menos tú, Ginny, porque supongo que Harry estará más que feliz), pero también sabemos que un día, nos van a agradecer todo lo que hicimos por ustedes._

_ATT: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George y Ron Weasley._

_Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks y Hermione Granger._

_P.D.- Todo lo que está escrito dentro del paréntesis, está escrito por Hermione._

Ginny estaba más que furiosa, sus padres, su mejor amiga, sus hermanos, incluso la directora de su colegio, estaban confabulados para ayudar a Harry. Se volteó a verlo y el chico tenía en su rostro una sonrisa más que feliz.

- ¿Por qué estás tan furiosa Ginny?- le preguntó el chico aún sonriendo.

- Te parece poco que el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando se supone que tenga que estar con MI novio, este encerrada aquí contigo, perdiendo mi tiempo.- respondió furiosa.- Los voy a matar, en cuanto salga de aquí, cada uno de los nombres puestos en este pergamino, sufrirá de la venganza de Ginny Weasley.- dijo aún encolerizada. Harry comenzó a reír fuertemente y Ginny se molestó aún más, dándole la espalda al chico.

- Recuerda que cuando salgamos de aquí, no vamos a poder recordar nada de lo pasado.- explico el pelinegro con calma, como si estuviera hablando con un niño chiquito.- Además, no creo que te moleste tanto estar un tiempo a solas conmigo, ¿o si?.

En ese momento la pelirroja estalló, todo el nerviosismo por tener que hablar con él a solas, se fue por la borda, en su lugar apareció un coraje y resentimiento que solo sentía cuando Harry Potter la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡QUE TE CREES, QUE POR SER EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO 2 VECES, O EL POBRE HUERFANITO, EL QUE NO NECESITA QUE NADIE LO DEFIENDA PORQUE PUEDE SOLO, TE CREER QUE POR TODO ESO, YO DEBO ESTAR RENDIDA A TUS PIES, PUES ESTA USTED MUY EQUIVOCADO, SEÑOR POTTER!- a cada palabra que le decía sus rostros se acercaban más, pero ninguno de los dos notaba eso, ya que por las palabras dichas por Ginny, Harry se había molestado también.

-¡O NO, YO NO ME CREO NADA, **SÉ** QUE ME AMAS, AUNQUE ANDES DE NOVIA CON MALFOY, **SÉ** QUE ME AMAS, AUNQUE TRATES DE HERIRME CON TUS PALABRAS, **SÉ** QUE ME AMAS, AUNQUE HAGAS TODO LO POSIBLE POR DEMOSTRARME LO CONTRARIO,** SÉ** QUE ME AMAS, PORQUE AÚN NO HAS TENIDO EL VALOR DE DECIRME LO CONTRARIO!- el chico respiraba entrecortado, tenía a Ginny presa entre sus brazos y la pared, porque a cada palabra que había dicho, caminaba hacia ella y la chica retrocedía, dejándola así atrapada en sus brazos. Ginny estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes, estos desprendían una mezcla de emociones que la hacían estremecerse. En ellos veía, preocupación, deseo, dolor, pero sobre todo amor y esperanza. Esperanza de que ella le dijera que aún lo amaba y que no lo había olvidado. La chica tomó valor, pero quedando en la misma posición y sin mirarlo a los ojos le dijo.

- No Harry, no te amo.- le dijo casi en un susurro y comenzando a llorar, pero aunque fue solo un susurro el chico la oyó. Al oírla bajo la mirada derrotado, pero aún sin soltarla. Él no quería creer lo que decía y había algo en el corazón y en su cabeza que se lo confirmaban, _**"te está mintiendo, no te miró a los ojos, no te lo dijo de frente, te está mintiendo"**_ se repetía esto cada segundo y lo único que necesito para confirmar sus pensamientos fue, que al levantar la mirada, vio a la chica llorando, como si su alma se fuera en ello. Ginny levantó su mirada y lo vio, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Harry estaba ¿sonriendo?

- **No te creo**, porque ni tú misma te lo crees, **no te creo**, porque tu mirada ruega porque no te crea, **no te creo**, porque tus lágrimas me confirman que es mentira.- le limpió la mejilla y Ginny se estremeció, Harry sonrió mucho más.- Y **no te creo**, porque un solo roce entre nosotros, hace que tu cuerpo se estremezca ante mi.- lentamente se fue acercando a sus labio pero antes de besarla le dijo.- _"Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida, que me puedas amar, con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía, renunciar a lo demás, que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo, y dejar mi vida atrás. Por besarte, mi vida cambiaría en un segundo, __**TÚ**__, serías mi equilibrio, mi destino, bésame, que solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente".- _entonces el unió sus labios con los de ella, y al momento en que estos hicieron contacto, Ginny le respondió, era un beso dulce y lleno de amor, pero cuando se empezaba a calentar, Harry lo rompió nuevamente.

-¡PORQUE HACES ESTO, ME DICES QUE NO ME AMAS PERO CUANDO TE BESO, ME RESPONDES AL MOMENTO, Y EN ESOS BESOS ME DICES TODO LO QUE ME ESCONDES! ¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTO SI SABES CUANTO TE AMO!- el chico no pudo aguantar más y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. La pelirroja al verlo así, se derrumbó y no pudo callar más.

-¡LO HAGO PORQUE **TE AMO**, PORQUE CUANDO DECIDÍ REGRESAR CONTIGO ME LO EVITARON, PORQUE DESDE QUE ME VISTE EN LA SALA COMÚN CON DRACO HE ESTADO MINTIENDO, PORQUE ME DIJERON QUE TE MATARÍAN SI NO ME SEPARABA DE TI!- Ginny estaba sentada en la cama llorando, mientras que Harry se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos y caminaba de un lado a otro sin mirar a la chica.

-¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE SUFRIDO PORQUE ME ESTABAS PROTEGIENDO, DESDE EL DÍA QUE TE VI CON MALFOY MI MUNDO SE VINO ABAJO, PORQUE MI ALMA NO HA TENIDO PAZ DESDE QUE PENSÉ QUE ME HABÍAS DEJADO DE AMAR, Y AUNQUE SEGUI LUCHANDO POR TI, CADA VEZ QUE ME RECHAZABAS YO MORÍA POR DENTRO, TODO ESO FUE PORQUE ME ESTABAS PROTEGIENDO!- el chico aún no podía salir de su asombro, pero estaba feliz porque sabía que Ginny lo amaba.

- Eso fue lo que sentí yo cuando me dejaste, en el funeral de Dumbledore, pensé que moriría y aunque no paso así, aunque no morí físicamente, mi alma estaba seca, muerta y sin amor. Pero lo peor fue cuando pensé que estabas muerto, al principio cuando oí que Voldemort lo decía, no lo podía creer, pero cuando te vi en los brazos de Hagrid, todo mi mundo murió y yo junto con él, si tu no estabas, nada tenía sentido para mi, eso fue lo que sentí y deseo con toda el alma que nunca pases por nada parecido. Es por eso que debo protegerte, porque no creo poder aguantar ese dolor de nuevo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin ti, y aunque suene egoísta, prefiero sufrir y verte lejos o con otra, no poderte tener, prefiero todo eso a no poder verte nunca más.- Harry lloraba, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, si entendía lo que decía Ginny, porque él en todo momento de su separación se sintió así. Pero estaba seguro que su problema tenía solución, lo único que quería ahora era demostrarle todo su amor. Rápidamente acortó toda la distancia que los separaba y la besó, la besó con amor, pasión y con deseo, la deseaba y ella lo deseaba a él.

Lentamente Harry la fue recostando sobre la cama, no paraban de besarse, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos como queriendo memorizarlos, cuando necesitaron aire, Ginny habló.

- Quiero olvidarme de todo hoy, es mi cumpleaños, y el único regalo que deseo, es que me hagas tu mujer, TE AMO, y lo único que deseo hoy es sentirte **mío** y que tú me sientas tuya, porque yo Harry Potter, soy **tuya.**- Harry la miró a los ojos y descubrió que los ojos de ella desbordaban deseo, pero más que nada amor.

- TE AMO, te amo más que a mi vida Ginevra Weasley, quiero que sepas que soy todo tuyo y que siempre te amaré.- Ginny lo beso nuevamente, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, ahora solo había lugar para entregarse al hombre que amaba.

Ginny estaba recostada en la cama y Harry estaba sobre ella, hasta el momento se besaban apasionadamente, Ginny tenía sus dedos dentro del cabello del chico mientras que Harry acariciaba desde sus manos hasta sus brazos. Después de varios minutos así, ambos sintieron que la ropa les molestaba, Ginny seguía besando a Harry, eran besos donde todo su cuerpo se complementaba, sus lenguas disfrutaban en un baile donde ambos se perdían, pero pronto sintieron que necesitaban más. La pelirroja comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry, dejando su pecho al descubierto, en cuanto lo sintió dejo de besarlo, Ginny quería ver a Harry de cuerpo completo, lo miró de arriba a bajo, lentamente le fue quitando la camisa y el pantalón, dejándolo solo en boxers. La pelirroja lo miró de nuevo y se quedó sin aliento, Harry tenía un cuerpo perfecto, todos sus músculos estaban bien definidos, sus brazos eran fuertes y tenía un abdomen perfecto, pero lo que la mató fue ver la perfecta y bien marcada V en la pelvis del chico, sus ojos brillaron de deseo, al verlo completo y Harry para no quedarse atrás también desvistió a Ginny. El cuerpo de la chica era el que toda mujer deseaba tener, tenía pechos no muy grandes, pero si lo necesarios para complacer a un hombre, su cintura era estrecha y su abdomen plano y fuerte, todas la curvas del cuerpo de la chica estaban marcadas notoriamente y eso a Harry le encantó. Comenzó a besarla por el cuello, bajando por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos, comenzó a besar los pezones de la chica que estaban duros por el contacto entre ambos, Ginny se estremeció notoriamente y soltó varios gemidos de placer, mientras que le enterraba suave pero salvajemente las uñas a Harry en la espalda, esto excitó al chico que también gimió de placer y Ginny al sentir la gran excitación del chico no aguanto más y le abrió sus piernas a Harry. El chico entendió el mensaje y se colocó en posición para penetrar a Ginny. Al hacerlo la chica gimió de dolor, ya que era su primera vez, pero lentamente se fue acoplando al ritmo que llevaba el chico y siguieron así hasta que ambos recibieron su orgasmo. Esa noche hicieron el amor 4 veces, después de esa intensa jornada, Harry y Ginny se quedaron dormidos, ambos se abrazaban fuertemente, como temiendo que en cualquier momento su pareja lo abandonara. Después de varias horas de sueño, Harry despertó y lo primero que encontró fue a unos ojos cafés que o miraban con el más infinito amor. Ginny sonrió al darse cuenta de que los ojos verdes de su amado la miraban con el mismo amor.

- No se que hora es pero, aunque no quiero que esto acabe nunca, tenemos que regresar al mundo real.- dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Harry.

- Anoche me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo Ginny, no sabes cuanto te amo princesa.- le dijo el pelinegro después de responder el beso.

- Y tú no solo me hiciste mujer, sino que me hiciste la más dichosa de todas, te amo tanto, que por ti daría mi vida.- y se besaron apasionadamente. Después de hacer el amor nuevamente, ambos estaban vestidos y parados frente a la salida de la carpa.

- Pase lo que pase allá afuera, nunca dudes del amor que te tengo Harry, sigue luchando y juntos lograremos ganar esta última batalla.-dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No llores princesa, te prometo, que por más fuerte que sea el encantamiento Obliviate, yo, Harry James Potter, lo voy a romper y voy a recuperar este recuerdo y juntos lograremos romper los obstáculos que nos separan, para estar juntos de nuevo.

Y después de darse un último beso salieron de allí, quedando solo el recuero de ellos durmiendo muy cansados en sus cuartos de "La Madriguera".

* * *

**Disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía pero es que estaba loca por publicar el capitulo.**

**(la escena de Draco y Hermione va dedicada de Bea(Ladys-Fantasy) solo esa parejas lokas se te ocurren a ti XD espero lo hayas disfrutado). ****Dened se que debes de estar molesta pero ya te lo compensaré XD. **

**Si tienen alguna duda haganmelo saber ( ya saben como solo tienen que dejar un review XD) y para aclarar una posible duda. La escena de Ron y Hermione la corte porque la pienso poner en un capitulo posterior asi que por eso no se preocupen.**

**Dejenme saber que les parecio el capitulo, y lo que sea que tengan para decirme, lo pueden decir sin pena.**

**Nuevamente les pido mil disculpas por la demora y prometo que el proximo no demorara tanto XD**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto : G-Weasley-Cullen.**


	4. En el Pasado

**No tengo escusas, solo me queda decir que estuve falta de tiempo e inspiración, si eso cuenta pues disculpa de verdad. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Jor, que me ha apoyado desde que empece, muchas gracias de todo corazón. Espero te guste ya que es de tu pareja favorita y no te preocupes que el romance solo esta empezando. Pronto se pondrá mejor.**

_**Amor en el Tiempo**_

_**Capítulo 4: En el Pasado**_

Sirius y James estaban sentados en unos sillones, frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Vamos James, no seas obstinado, mira, lo que menos necesito ahora, es, que me deprimas la noche.- decía un ya muy cansado Sirius.

- Lo siento.- decía apenado el pelinegro – Pero si tan solo Lily pudiera…- pero en ese momento fue callado por uno de los cojines de la sala común de Gryffindor, que le dio de lleno en la cara, cortesía del merodeador, Sirius.

- Si Lily esto, si Lily lo otro, si tan solo Lily… Me tienes harto, con la misma cantaleta de siempre, ya te he dicho que ella **TE AMA** y que pronto te dará el tan esperado **SI**, recuerda que estamos en 7mo curso- decía Canuto, a la vez que se burlaba de la cara que tenía James. (_**Tiene cara de perrito mojado, con esperanza de encontrar un refugio, en medio de la tormenta**_) pensó Sirius.

- En serio lo crees, porque, si se acaba el curso y no me ha dado el **SI**, no creo que tenga más esperanzas de verla y peor aún, de estar con ella para toda la vida.- le decía casi llorando a su amigo.

- Estas que se te cae la baba por ella ¿Verdad?- Sirius, quien estaba con la mirada fija, en una de las chicas que bajaba de los dormitorios, encaró a James nuevamente y este tan solo asintió.- Bien, entonces no te preocupes, ya llegará tu tiempo- y mirando nuevamente hacia la chica le dijo- Y ahora si me disculpas, debo retirarme, el deber llama.- y se despidió, con una sonrisa picara en la cara, de su amigo que solo le dijo:

- Nunca cambiaras, Canuto- y dicho esto Sirius desapareció por el hueco del retrato, dejando atrás a un pensativo y solitario James.

Eran casi las 11 de la noche, cuando James aún se encontraba sentado, en la sala común, cuando se dio cuenta de que no quedaba absolutamente ningún alumno en esta. Era imposible para un merodeador, estar sentando en un lugar fijo, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Por esta razón, el joven de gafas, decidió salir a recorrer los pasillos del castillo bajo su capa invisible. Mientras merodeaba por los alrededores, encontró a lo lejos, dos personas que hablaban animadamente, al darse cuenta de que se trataban de su amigo Remus y Lily, decidió acercarse a escuchar lo que decían. Los prefectos emprendieron su marcha por los pasillos y James caminó, lo más humanamente posible, pegado a las paredes de los pasillos, por los que caminaban sus amigos.

Lily y Lupin se encontraban haciendo su ronda de prefectos, por los pasillos del colegio, mientras conversaban animadamente sobre lo que sería su futuro laboral y de vez en cuando, haciendo pequeñas bromas sobre esto. Mientras conversaban, a Lily le entró una pequeña duda en la cabeza, con respecto a su amigo, no se pudo contener y le pregunto.

-Remus, como te va en tu vida amorosa.- su amigo, quien todavía reía, se paro en seco ante la sorpresa que le causo la pregunta de su amiga.

-Lo siento Lily, pero si me estas haciendo una propuesta indecorosa, siento defraudarte, pero la respuesta es no.- respondió Remus con una carcajada, a la cual su pelirroja amiga se unió.

- Sabes que mi corazón ya tiene dueño- dijo Lily, mientras que James se tensaba bajo la capa invisible en cuanto escucho esto.- Lo que quiero decir…- continuó- Es que, si no estas interesado en nadie, porque según los comentarios que he oído de ti, en el baño de las chicas, pretendientes te sobran.- terminó la chica sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Lily, recuerda mi problema peludo, como crees que alguien va a querer acercarse a mí, después de que sepa que soy un hombre lobo.- Lily miró a su amigo con desaprobación, ella era de las que siempre pensaba que, si había amor de verdad, se aguantaban todos los problemas y defectos que tuviera la pareja.

James, por otro lado, se molesto mucho de la actitud testaruda de su amigo, tanto él como Sirius, siempre le decían a Remus que su problema, no era un problema, sino que él mismo lo hacía un problema. Pero eso a James ahora no le importaba mucho, ya que sabía que su amigo nunca cambiaría en ese aspecto de su vida, lo que le rondaba en las cabeza ahora eran las palabras de Lily, ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien, pero de quien, esa era la pregunta, en ese momento pensó en dejarse ver y preguntarle, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, se vio interrumpido por Remus, que en un tono gracioso pero serio a la vez, se dirigió a la pelirroja preguntándole.

- Y ¿Cómo es eso de que tu corazón ya tiene dueño, Evans?- dijo Lupin queriendo pretender un papel de hermano mayor y sobre protector. Lily frunció un poco el ceño, pero en cambio James le agradeció al cielo, el tener un amigo tan intuitivo y perspicaz. Pero sobre todo, le agradeció a Remus, por haber hecho la pregunta de la cual, él, quería la respuesta más que nada en el mundo.

- Como si no supieras que le pertenece a un Gryffindor desde que estoy en 4to año- contestó Lily, con la ceja levantada, por la repentina curiosidad de su amigo.

- Y se puede saber, ¿De que año es este afortunado Gryffindor, dueño de tu corazón?- preguntaba divertido Remus, y Lily siguiéndole el juego, muy divertida, pero contestando sinceramente le respondió.

- Pues uno de 7mo, ¡Claro!, o acaso piensas que soy salta cunas- contestó la pelirroja, fingiendo enfado.

- ¡OH! Interesante dato, pero dado el echo de que la mayoría, ya tienen pareja, tiendo a suponer que es soltero o ¿no?- preguntó, nuevamente suspicaz Lupin, al cual se le iba dibujando una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Pues claro! O es que acaso me crees capaz de enamorarme de alguien con pareja, o peor aún, de destruir una relación, eso va en contra de mis principios y eso lo sabes bien.- dijo Lily casi riendo, pero con la sinceridad marcada en su rostro.

- Bueno entonces eso nos lleva a cinco candidatos. Y de esos cinco uno es, definitivamente, el dueño de tu corazón, o ¿me equivoco?- Lily solo negó con la cabeza. Mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos, Lupin comenzó a enumerar.

- Candidato #1: Remus Lupin.- tanto James, como Lily, se quedaron sorprendidos, por lo que había dicho su amigo.- DESCARTADO POR OBVIAS RAZONES, AL VER TU REACCIÓN.- el chico no pudiendo aguantar más, estalló en una enorme carcajada, a la cual Lily se sumó al salir de su sorpresa y James lo hizo también, aunque riendo entre dientes por la "buena" broma que había gastado su amigo.

- De verdad que eres un Lunático.- decía la chica, aún riendo- Pero, continua por favor, no te detengas.

- Bien, ¡Gracias!, Soltero (no tan soltero) #2: Sirius Black.- Lily lo miró con asombro, una vez más, pero antes de intervenir, Lupin dijo- DESCARTADO, YA QUE NUNCA TE FIJARÍAS EN UN MUJERIEGO, COMO LO ES CANUTO.- afirmo el licántropo, ya que conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga.

- Tienes razón, nunca me fijaría en él, además de que es un irresponsable y no tiene buenas notas.- se defendió. A lo que Remus asintió como dándole la razón, y a lo que James suspiró aliviado.

- Candidato #3: Peter Pettigrew. Pero antes de que digas nada, está descartado, ya que si te conozco bien, y se que así es, los chicos que te gustan son principalmente, jugadores de Quidditch, ¿es o no es así?- preguntó con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro, ya que sabía que tenía razón.

- Sabes, deberías de alejarte un poco de Canuto.- Remus la miró sin entender- Esas sonrisas petulantes, no son comunes en ti, pero ultimadamente, la veo mucho rondando tu rostro.- sonrió- Y si tienes razón, en mi lista solo pueden entrar jugadores de Quidditch, nada más. Se ve que me conoces, a ti no te puedo mentir.- como toda respuesta, Lupin ensanchó más su sonrisa. Mientras que James, pensaba en una forma muy dolorosa de matar a su amigo, a la vez que su corazón le latía más rápido, como si se quisiera escapar de su pecho.

- Perfecto, eso nos lleva a dos últimos candidatos…- el prefecto se detuvo, se agachó a recoger una estatua del suelo, la armo de nuevo para así continuar hablando.

- Y quienes son esos dos candidatos según tú.- pregunto.

Lily sabía que Remus lo hacía solo por molestarla, ya que en su 6to curso ella le había contado a su amigo, sobre los sentimientos que sentía hacía James, también, ese mismo día le había hecho jurar a su amigo que no le contaría nada a Cornamenta.

- Bueno, tenemos a Edmond McGregor y a James Potter.- Lily lo miraba con diversión, pero James, incrédulo, se dio cuenta que los ojos de "su pelirroja" brillaron de felicidad, cuando su amigo pronuncio su nombre.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, pensando que se lo había imaginado, y vio divertido, como Lily le hacía señas graciosas a Lupin para que continuara.

- Si, si, si… ya sigo, no seas impaciente.- rió de nuevo.- Primero empezaremos con el #2: Edmond, sería el ideal para ti…- James bufó -… en algunos aspectos…, es jugador del equipo de Quidditch, es guapo, tiene unas notas increíbles y sobre todo respeta las normas, MÁS QUE NADIE, y ahí es donde esta el problema.- Lily lo miró confusa, y Remus, después de reír por la cara que tenía su amiga, continuó.- Veo que te conozco mejor que nadie, incluso que tu misma.- echó a reír nuevamente y esta vez Lily lo acompaño, y después asintió.

Los prefectos seguían caminando por los pasillos del castillo, de vez en cuando se cruzaban con un profesor, con el cual hablaban unos segundos y luego continuaban. El joven Gryffindor, que aún caminaba al lado de sus amigos, sin que estos los descubrieran, estaba impaciente por saber quien era el dueño del corazón de su amada pelirroja. Remus continuó hablando - El problema esta, querida amiga, en que es demasiado aburrido para ti.- el pelinegro asintió, bajo la capa, como dándole la razón a su amigo, Lupin siguió.- Porque, aunque respetes las normas, también te gustan los desafíos y las aventuras.

James, quien prestaba mucha atención a la conversación, pensó _**"**__**esa es una de la razones por la cual me mueves el piso, pelirroja**__**"**_ y sonriendo siguió escuchando a su amigo.

- Es por eso que el candidato #2 esta, DESCARTADO. Además, con lo que oí hoy por ahí, ya no es soltero.- dijo Remus, como tratando de recordar si los rumores, eran ciertos o no.

- Eso nos lleva a un último candidato- habló la pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después de verla sonreír así, a James, se le detuvo el corazón de la pura emoción.

- Si, eso nos lleva a el Candidato #1: JAMES POTTER, él es rebelde pero inteligente, no solo es jugador del equipo de Quidditch… sino que es el capitán, ni hablar de lo guapo que es, además de que es el más divertido de todos los que nos encontramos en el castillo, incluso más que Sirius y eso es mucho decir, pero lo más importante de todo es, que a pesar de tener problemas de arrogancia… -James gruño internamente- … es de los alumnos más perspicaces, además de intuitivo y respetable y lo mejor de todo es, que el muy maldito, ¡GANÓ PREMIO ANUAL!- Lily lo miró asombrada, ese era un dato que ella no sabia, incluso era un dato que hacia, que James, ante sus ojos se viera mucho más apetecible para ella.

James se sorprendió de sobre manera, por una parte el pensaba que su pelirroja ya sabía que él sería su compañero de habitación como premio anual, pero lo que más lo desencajó, fue la mirada de Lily, en cuanto Remus terminó de hablar, _**"nota mental: agradecer a mi amigo el lobito por esto" **_pensó James, la mirada de la pelirroja era de absoluta sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos esta mirada se volvió una mirada de amor, el pelinegro alucinado, pensó que se equivocaba, que su mente le estaba jugando una broma, pero luego volvió a mirar a Lily, la conocía desde 7 años atrás, porque aunque se lo negara al mundo, el la amaba desde la primera vez que la vio, él la conocía demasiado como para darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía con solo mirarla a los ojos, y fue entonces cuando lo entendió, todos los desplantes de Lily hacía él siempre eran cuando él andaba con alguna rubia descerebrada, sin embargo cuando él pasaba las horas junto al lago, con sus amigos, muchas veces la sorprendía mirándolo con una mirada que nunca le había visto a ella. Era una mirada de deseo, del más fuerte de todos los deseos, el que esta mezclado con amor.

- Si, mi querido Lunático, tienes toda la razón- dijo Lily con un gran brillo en los ojos- Yo, Lily Evans, ¡ESTOY PERDIDA Y COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TU AMIGO, Y UNO DE LOS MERODEADORES, JAMES POTTER!

Con el corazón rebosante de alegría, James solo pensaba _**"me AMA, ella me ama a mi, al igual que yo a ella"**_ y por estar en ese mundo donde todo era luz y felicidad, no se dio cuenta que, delante de él, había una armadura a la entrada de la puerta de uno de los salones de clases y chocó con ella, llevándose enredada la capa que lo dejaba al descubierto a la vez que hacía un gran escándalo.

Después de hacerle esa confesión a su amigo (nuevamente), Lily, se sentía más plena y con un peso menos en su espalda, solo pensaba _**"si me atreviera a decirle lo que siento por él, se que no me rechazaría, porque varias veces me ha dicho que me **__ama__**, pero tengo miedo a que me lastime, a que conciente o inconcientemente me haga daño"**_ tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que solo volvió a la realidad, cuando un gran ruido resonó a su lado, asustada se volvió hacia donde había sido el golpe y su mundo se le cayó abajo. Allí estaba él, James Potter, bajo su capa invisible que solo le cubría de medio cuerpo hacía bajo, mientras que la otra mitad de la capa estaba enredada con una de las armaduras que había tumbado. En ese momento su cara se puso incluso más roja que su cabello _**"me habrá escuchado, sabrá ahora lo que siento por él"**_ pensaba la pelirroja a toda máquina, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Remus tomó la palabra.

- Vamos James, levante, rápido, que ya nos han oído, vienen para acá y yo no quiero meterme en otro problema por tu culpa.-hablaba mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. El morocho trataba de hablar pero Lupin no lo dejaba hablar, el prefecto apuntó con su varita a la armadura y susurró- _Reparo_ –acto seguido recogió la capa del suelo, mientras abría la puerta del salón apurando a sus amigos que aún trataban de hablar y protestar- Vamos entren aquí, rápido-James entró, pero Lily parecía clavada en su sitio y más pálida de lo normal- Pelirroja, no tenemos todo el día, muévete-la chica asintió como autómata y entró cerrando la puerta tras de ella con mucha delicadeza, justo en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar pasos en el pasillo más cercano y los 3 aguantaron la respiración.

- Escuchaste algo por aquí, ¿no es así?- preguntaba el profesor Dumbledore.

- No se preocupe señor director, entraré a este salón a ver si hay alguien.-respondió el profesor Binns.

Rápidamente los chicos se miraron, asustados y James señaló un armario y miró a Lily quien asintió. Entonces Lupin se dirigió a él y entró seguido por la pelirroja y después James, este cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Al cerrar la puerta los chicos sintieron como todo empezaba a dar vueltas, asustados se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y cerraron lo ojos al sentir como el piso debajo de ellos se desaparecía. De pronto, por una fracción de segundo, todo se volvió negro y después de eso, sintieron, con un golpe seco, que habían aterrizado en una especie de cama echa de cojines, situados por todo el piso. Rápidamente se levantaron, para ver, que habían llegado al despacho del director.

- Pónganse cómodos, chicos, los estábamos esperando.-los chicos enfocaron bien sus ojos y se descubrieron, con total asombro, que la voz del anciano director provenía de un cuadro. Impactados y aún sin poder mediar palabra, dirigieron su mirada hasta la silla que este solía ocupar, pero en la que ahora se encontraba, una mujer que les sonreía ampliamente y les decía.

- Tomen asiento, por favor, que tenemos mucho de que hablar… OH disculpen mis modales, yo soy Minerva Macgonagall, Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

**Y que les parece, dejenme saber, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. XD chau chau**


End file.
